Spellbound
by SixPathSage
Summary: Cedric Diggory's Death left Harry in a depress state. After the attack by the Dementors, Harry vows to destroy his enemies no matter what. With allies and enemies all over, he will fight the coming darkness as a weapon. He will become not the puppet Dumbledore wants him to be but he'll be the Hero he was born to be. Strong Harry, Smart and Cunning. Harry Potter and Helena Black -OC
1. The Worse Day

**Spellbound**

**Author Notes:** After the Triwizard tournament tragedy Harry Potter falls into a deep depression and come out of it vowing to become stronger and the defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.

**Chapter 1: The Worse Day**

It was a hot in July in Little Whinging, Surrey. Inside the house of Private Drive four in the smallest bedroom was Potter. To many in the neighborhood area is a small orphan boy who lives with his aunt and uncle with their son Dudley. However the Dursley feared their nephew, Harry. He was a wizard and their greatest fear was that he would turn them all into toads.

That all changed when Harry return for the summer from his magical boarding school, Hogwarts. Harry didn't say a word but Petunia and Vernon Dursley knew at once something was wrong with their nephew.

For Harry it was difficult. He wasn't sure how he could cope with the fact that he led someone to their deaths. In many ways he should have foreseen this coming. He knew the Dark Lord had set in motion to capture him. It was only by luck that he managed to escape.

Ever since he came back for the summer holidays, Harry has lock himself up in his room and just sat down staring at the floor lost in his thoughts.

A knock on the door caused Harry to turn to look at the door. The door opens to see his Aunt Petunia standing there.

"Boy… I mean, Harry… are you feeling alright." Petunia asks.

Harry looks back at the floor and stares at it.

"I think it would be best if you went outside and spent some time at the park." Petunia said.

"Why." Harry croaked out, it was clear these were the first words he has said in weeks. Harry knew at once this was not his usual voice as he hasn't spoken since returning to Private Drive. He couldn't talk to the Dursley, not only did they not understand the magical world, but they hated anything that had to do with magic. He was also sure that they wouldn't be able to help Harry cope with the tragedy of the Triwizard Tournament. If only he could get in touch with Sirus, but Harry hasn't gotten a single letter from Sirus. The most news he has gotten was from Ron who let him know he was staying elsewhere, but other than that he has just said Mrs. Weasley has had him cleaning and doing his homework.

"Don't ask questions." Petunia snaps, "Just do what you are told."

Harry gives a sigh and gets up with some difficulty.

"Make sure you back for dinner." Petunia says leaving Harry alone in his room.

Harry gets up and leaves the house before deciding to go to the park like Petunia requested. Harry walks to the park and could see Dudley and his gang near the park entrance. Knowing at once they were up to no good and wishing not to get a part of it, Harry slip through the side and sits on a swing.

Harry grinned his teeth as he went down to memory lane and heard the words follow by a green light that killed Cedric Diggory. Harry grabs his head and tries to shake the memory out of his head.

"Well, well… look who we have here." A voice said, causing Harry to look up. His eyes suddenly filled up with rage and anger. Dudley's gang had come to him and they were jeering down at Harry.

"What's the matter freak? Did something happen to you that…" Dudley began but he stop short when Harry revealed he had his wand with him. Harry was giving Dudley a dirty glare, as if daring him to touch him.

"What are you afraid of Big D, he just got a stick." Piers said. Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Dudley's temple causing Dudley to lose the color in his face. The boy started laughing but they stop when something came over them like a whisper. The air became cold and Harry knew they could feel as if ice was creeping up underneath their skin that sent their spines into its coldest shiver. The stars went completely dark as if someone had taken away all the lights and a dark veil appeared over their eyes blinding them to all things.

"What did you do?" Dudley half demanded in fright.

"Let's get out of here." Piers shouted as the boys all started to run away.

"Quiet Dudley, don't run." Harry hissed. Dudley started to whimper as Harry cast a cheering charm on himself and on Dudley but it was clear the effect would not last.

"What are you doing, I'll tell dad… I swear."

"If you want to live then you'll do exactly what I tell you Dudley." Harry hissed but he fell silent knowing at once what he was hearing. They were not alone in the park, something was coming. Harry could feel it, and he knew without need the answer, it was coming for him.

"Get down Dudley, lay on the ground." Harry hissed, but a second hoarse breath caused Harry's hair to stand up on the back of his neck. There were two of them.

Dudley did as he was told and started whimpering on the ground.

Then Harry saw them, coming out of the park's tunnel, they came. Harry raised his wand and cried out "Expecto Patronum!" But only silver vapor erupted from his wand before disappearing. Harry began to hear someone laughing, a high cold terrible laugh. He could hear his voice inside his head.

_"Come Harry, bow… bow to your death. It might even be painless, I do not know, for I have never died."_

"Expecto Patronum." Harry gasp out loud, trying to focus on something positive. But it was no good, and the Dementors knew Harry wasn't happy.

Ron and Hermione's face blurred into his face and for a moment he felt sad that he wouldn't see them again but that thought quickly disappeared. A dark whispered filled the back of his mind saying "_Friends who don't even talk to you when you need them to?"_

Soon another memory came up, just as the Dementors began to reach them. Harry cried out into the abyss, "Expecto Patronum!" This time an animal came out of his wand, but it wasn't a stag like it used to be. It appeared to be a horse but with wings. At first Harry thought it was a Pegasus, but then he realized it couldn't be as the wings weren't made of feather like materials, but rather more… bat-like.

The Patronus was giving off a warm feeling, and was keeping the two Dementors at bay.

Harry then urged his strange new Patronus forward causing the two Dementors to flee after a brief struggle.

Harry gave a sigh of relief and looks at Dudley who was cuddling at his feet.

"Get up, Dudley, they are gone." Harry said but Dudley could only give a whimper. Harry gives a heavy sigh and picks up Dudley.

Harry looks up and sees the night sky was clear again, telling him the Dementors were gone. He looks around and sees Mrs. Figgs coming right at them. Acting quickly and knowing muggle aren't supposed to know about magic, he hid his wand in his back pocket.

"Don't put your wand away boy, what if they come back. I swear I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher." She shrieked.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said not sure what he just heard was correct.

"That drunken fool left, left to see someone with a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I warned him if he went I would flay him alive. Now look at the mess you're in, Dementors! It's just lucky Tibbies on the case, but we haven't got time to stick around quick now. We must get you back within the wards."

"Are you a witch?" Harry asks as he tries to follow her but Dudley wasn't making it easy.

"I'm a squib, as Mundungus knows full well. So how on earth was I supposed to help you, I'm only to keep an eye on you." Mrs. Figgs says.

"This bloke Mundungus has been following me around?" Harry asks half annoyed.

"Of course, did you think Dumbledore would just let you wonder around on your own after what happen to you in June. The Order has been keeping a close eye on you."

Now this made Harry angry, Mrs. Figgs clearly could see it and said no more.

They reach the front door of Private Drive Number Four and before Harry could enter a loud crack and Harry's nose was filled with the smell of heavy alcohol and stale tobacco. An unshaved man appeared holding a silvery cloak that Harry immediately recognize as a Invisibility Cloak.

"Sup Figgy? What happen to staying undercover?" he said staring at Harry then at Dudley.

"I'll give you undercover you useless dragon dung." Mrs. Figg cried as she waved her back and began to hit the man. "Dementors attack this boy on your watch. Dumbledore was afraid this might happen, and you just had to go buying stolen cauldrons."

"Yes, but… it was a good business opportunity…" He said but covered his face when Mrs. Figg began to hit him again.

"Get off of me, someone's got to tell Dumbledore."

"Yes they have, and it better be you and you can tell him why you were gone when it happen." Mrs. Figg shouted.

"Alright, I'm gone, see."

With another crack he disappeared.

"I hope Dumbledore murders him. Get inside the house Harry. Remember this, no more magic; the Ministry has ways to detect underage magic and do not leave the house no matter what happens." Mrs. Figg said. Before Harry could ask a question she disappeared down the street.

Giving a heavy sigh and knowing what was going to happen wasn't good Harry opens the door and enters his prison.

"Diddy, about time you got home, I was starting to… Diddy, what's the matter?" Aunt Petunia shrieks as she came out of the kitchen.

"Help me get him on the couch." Harry said in a hoarse voice. Aunt Petunia said nothing but move aside as Harry moved Dudley to the couch and set him down.

"Vernon, Vernon come quick. Something's wrong with our son." Petunia said as she rushes over and hugs her son.

Harry got up and moved to the kitchen cabinets where he knew Aunt Petunia kept the sweets. Harry grabbed a small Hershey bars and breaks it in half.

"Boy get in here." Vernon shouted.

Harry walks in holding the chocolate in his hands.

"Dudley, eat this, it will help you." Harry said handing the chocolate to Dudley. Vernon however knock the chocolate of his hand.

"What did you do to my son?" Vernon bellowed.

"Nothing, if anything I saved your son… we were attack by…" But at the moment a screech owl appeared and drops a letter at Harry's feet before taking flight again.

Opening the letter, what Harry read made his blood boil.

_'Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. _

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. _

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizard's Statue of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at nine am on August 12__th__. _

_Hoping you are well, _

_Yours sincerely_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic'_

Harry knew one thing; he would have to fight for his right to carry a wand. Hopefully, he could explain to them what happen.

"What's in that letter boy."

"I'm in trouble because I used magic. However the situation…"

For the second time that night, a letter flew at Harry from an owl who crash into the kitchen. Ignoring his uncle's yellow of 'Owl's' Harry opens the letter and to his disappointment sees it was Ron's father.

_'Harry,_

_Dumbledore has just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to sort it all out. Do not leave your aunt and uncle's house. Do not do anymore magic. Do not surrender your wand._

_Arthur Weasley.'_

Harry was getting angrier and angrier. He needed information, news about what was going on, not being told like a child to stay put and stay out of trouble.

"What did you do to Dudley?" Vernon bellowed after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything it was…"

"Was…" Dudley began. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia turn their heads instantly to their son.

"Go on son, what did he do?" Vernon said trying to encourage his son to go on.

"Pointed his wand at me… all dark… everything was so dark… and then, I heard…. I heard things. Things inside my head…"

Vernon and Petunia look at each other with a worried expression. They clearly thought Dudley was losing his mind and they did not like the sound of that.

"What sort of things did you hear pumpkin?" Petunia asks her son, but Dudley seemed unable to say what exactly he heard.

"Why did you fall over son?"

"Tripped. And then… horrible… cold, really cold." Dudley said and immediately Petunia places her hand on Dudley's forehead to feel his temperature. "I felt as if…. I felt… as if… as if…"

"You'll never be happy again." Harry said in a bored tone of voice.

"Yes." Dudley said, his voice still trembling.

"So," Uncle Vernon said as he turns to face Harry who was standing there with an angry expression. "So you put some crackpot spell on my son so he'd hear voices and believe he was, was doomed to misery or something did you?" Vernon said in a threatening tone of voice.

"Are you all really that draft? If that was the case why would I bring him back here? I could have left him in the park. No, I've been trying to tell you, we were attack by a couple of dementors."

"A couple of what, what are you talking about boy?" Vernon snarled.

"Dementors, two of them."

"And what the hell are they?" Vernon barked.

"They guard the wizard prison Azkaban." Aunt Petunia said before she clap her hands over her mouth as if she said a disgusting swear word.

Harry could only stare at his aunt. Mrs. Figg was one thing, but Aunt Petunia was another.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry demanded.

Aunt Petunia turns to Uncle Vernon as if she was making a silent apology. "I heard… that awful boy, telling her about them… years ago." She finally said.

"So what do these, Dementy's do exactly.

"Dementors, and as you can see, Dudley is showing signs of being briefly expose to them."

At that moment however, another owl fell onto Harry's head.

_'Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken. _

_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from the school pending further inquiries. _

_With beset wishes,_

_Yours sincerely_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic'_

"What's going on?" Vernon asks.

"I've been sentence to a hearing for using magic."

"Does your lot have the death penalty?"

"I suppose."

"And they'll sentence you there?"

"Yes."

"I won't give up hope then."

"Good, now I got to write some letters." Harry said.

"No you don't I want answers." Uncle Vernon yelled.

"What?" Harry yelled back at his uncle.

"Dudley, I want to know what exactly happened to my son!"

"Fine." Harry shouted as sparks flew out of his wand. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia flinch and backs away from their angry nephew.

"Dudley and I were in the park talking." Harry said slowly. That's when we felt the dementors come. I told Dudley to stay still but he fell backwards on his own two feet. I then had him lay on the ground while I fended off the dementors."

"What do they do?"

"They are emotion feeders. They suck and eat every pure energy inside a person. They are among the foulest creatures to walk our earth. If they get the chance, they'll kiss you."

"Kiss you?" Vernon said narrowing his eyes slightly. F

"We call it the Dementors Kiss, and its when they use their worse weapon on a person. It's when they suck out your soul and feed on it." Harry said.

"His soul? They didn't, Dudley still got his…" Petunia said looking at her son.

"He still has his soul because I protected him."

"Did you fight them off son? Did you give them the old one-two did you?"

"You can't hit a dementors, it's like trying to hit a ghost. The only thing that works on them is the Patronus Charm which I cast to protect your son."

"But what were they doing here if they guard… your kind of prison?"

"All I can tell you is that someone must have sent them. Why I do not know, but I do have a slight suspicion."

"Who?" Vernon asks.

"Voldemort. The one who murdered my parents." Harry said.

"But's he's gone. That giant bloke said he was gone." Vernon replied.

"He was never truly dead. How he is back, even I do not know." Harry said.

"Then that makes things clear for me. Get out of my house." Uncle Vernon roared.

"What?" Harry cried out.

"You heard me, get out! I should've done this years ago! Owls treating the place like a rest home, puddings exploding, half the lounge destroyed, Dudley's tail, Marge Bogging around on the ceiling, and that flying Ford Anglia. Out!"

Harry crush the letter in his hand and stared at his 'family'.

"Wise Uncle. If I leave the very thing that protects your family from the dementors will collapse." Harry said in a calm tone of voice.

Harry paused to let those words sink in.

However before anyone could say anything another owl came in the room. Harry made a grab for the letter but instead it turns course and drops the scarlet envelope on Aunt Petunia.

"You might as well open it, I'll hear what it says any way. That's a howler." Harry said calmly as Petunia looks at the scarlet envelope.

"Let it go Petunia! It could be dangerous!" Vernon half shouted.

"It's address to me Vernon, look. To Mrs. Petunia Dursley The Kitchen, Number Four Private Drive." Petunia said.

"Open it," Harry urged as the envelope began to smoke. "Get it over with; it's going to happen anyways."

"No." Petunia said as she looks like she wanted to run. It was too late as the envelope burst into flames causing Petunia to shriek as she drops the envelope.

"REMEMBER MY LAST PETUNIA!" A loud voice said.

Petunia let out a gasp and collapse on the couch.

"The boy, the boy will have to stay."

"But Petunia dear."

"If he leaves, the neighbors will ask awkward questions. They will want to know where he has gone. We'll have to keep him."

"But Petunia dear…" Vernon began. Petunia turns to Harry.

"You're to stay in your room, and you're not to leave the house. Now go to bed."

Harry knew better than to stand and argue with her, so he did what he was told.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **A new story, not sure what I'm going to do with my other ones, I might work on them at some point. I also haven't decided on a pairing. I want you, my readers to decided.

Cho Chang

Daphne Greengrass

Sue Li

Hedwig

(Yes Hedwig, if you guys choose Hedwig I will turn Hedwig into a girl.)


	2. The Order of the Phoenix

**Spellbound**

**Author Notes:** I"m going to take a week off for my birthday. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Chapter 2: The Order of the Phoenix**

Harry enters his room and immediately puts his quill to work. He wrote three letters to Sirus, Ron and Hermione. He knew they couldn't possibly ignore the fact he was attack by Dementors. Hearing the noise of wings he wasn't surprise to see Hedwig coming in with a rat in her beak.

"Hedwig, I need you to do send these to Ron, Hermione and Sirus. I need answers Hedwig and don't come back until they write information I need." Harry said tying the letters to Hedwigs leg. She gave a hoot and took off. Harry was sad to see her go, she was his only friend it seemed. He doubt that his others friends would tell him what was going on. Without even bothering to get undress, Harry falls backwards onto his bed and fell asleep.

Harry woke up the next day expecting to find Hedwig back with three letters. To his disappointment, Hedwig didn't return.

The following week, the Dursley's were all giving Harry strange looks. They didn't make Harry do his usual chores for that, Harry was grateful but there was now tension in the house that seemed to be creating a void.

Finally the tension broke. To Harry's surprise it was Petunia who broke it.

"Harry." She said as she appeared in his bedroom one week later.

"What?" Harry snaps. Petunia flinches, but held her ground.

"I suppose I deserve that. I really haven't been a good aunt to you over the years." She said slowly. "I just wanted to say… thank you." She said looking like the words were difficult to come out with.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the sudden change.

"Why are you thanking me? Wouldn't it be easier just to scowl and blame me?" Harry asks.

Petunia winces as if she had been slap.

"I know I haven't been the best aunt. I put my own selfish pride before your needs. However despite the treatment you've received from us, you still saved Dudley's life. For that, we cannot thank you enough." Petunia said as she gets up and leaves Harry alone with very confusing thoughts.

Later that night, Harry was eating dinner when the front door open and a group of people walks in.

Harry immediately leaps up with his wand in his hand. The Dursley's all got up quickly and enter the living and hid behind the couch.

"Very clean these muggles." A young woman said.

"Tonks for Merlin's sake." A voice that seemed to have growled out said.

"Professor Moody?"

"I'm not so much as a Professor now am I? I didn't get to teach much. Lower your wand boy, before you take someone's eye out." Alastor Moody said as he enters the room. Harry didn't do as he requested and kept his wand up. He had a good reason to be nervous.

"It's alright Harry, we've come to get you." Another warm voice said. This person step in and moved around Moody to let Harry look at him.

"Professor Lupin."

Others had enter the room as Harry lowered his wand.

"Oh he looks just as I thought he would. He looks exactly like James." A young witch said as she enters the room.

"Expect his eyes," a dark bald wizard said, "he's got Lily's eyes."

"Are you quite sure it's him Lupin? Moody growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought along some Veritaserum?"

"Harry what was my first lesson with you?"

"A boggart that took the shape of a dementor in private."

"That's him Mad-Eye." Lupin said happily. Harry however quickly raises his wand.

"What spell did you use on me in the shrieking shack?" Harry asks quickly.

"The disarming spell. Expellimarus." Lupin said quickly. Moody let out a bark of laughter and gave Harry a smile.

"Taking security lessons serious I see. Constant Vigilance Potter; Constant Vigilance indeed."

"What's going on?" Harry asks.

"We've come to take you away Harry. Some place safe." Lupin said. He looks at Mad-Eye whose eye spun from the Dursley's upwards.

"We're not clear yet, but we don't have much time. Tonks, get Potter's things."

"Where's your room Harry?" The witch named Tonks asks.

"Upstairs, turn right and it's the first door on the left." Harry said.

"That's Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only."

"So would you if your fool or a mother called you Nymphadora." Tonks called out from the stairs.

"You know Alastor Moody, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." The tall black wizard bowed at being introduce. "Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Sturgis Podmore." Lupin said introducing the witches and wizards. Harry half wondered why there was so many. As if reading his mind, Lupin said "A surprising number of volunteers who have come to collect you."

Tonks came down carrying Harry's school trunk and holding Hedwig's cage.

"Did you use magic?" Harry asks with concern.

"It was the quickest way to get all your stuff ready to go. Don't worry, we're using a magical device that hides the use of magic that won't be detected by the ministry." Tonks said as she sets Harry's trunk down.

Lupin walks towards Petunia who had somehow moved her family to the couch and they sat in silence watching the whole affair.

"It's been awhile Petunia. I have a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. It should explain our reasons to being here. Also there's a request from Professor Dumbledore." Lupin said.

"Green sparks, we have to move." Moody said as he marches outside.

Lupin hushes Harry outside while Tonks grabs Harry's things and went outside.

"How are we leaving? Apparation?" Harry asks as he steps onto the lawn.

"Brooms. It's the only way, you're too young to Apparate and they're watching the Floo network and it's going to cost us all a lot more than to set up an unauthorized Portkey. Brooms are also untraceable." Lupin said as he picks up a broom. Harry grabs his Firebolt and mounts it as Tonks magically binds Hedwigs cage to the end of Harry's Firebolt.

"Alright, here we go." Lupin said as they flew up into the night sky.

The flight was long and chilly but Harry landed in the park with the others landing safely.

"Here, read this." Moody said passing Harry a piece of parchment.

_'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.' _

"What's…"

"Not here, boy!" Moody growled. "Wait till we're inside."

"But where is…" Harry asks looking at the houses in front of him. He could see number eleven and number thirteen.

"Just think about what you just memorized." Lupin said as he walks forward and disappears between the two numbers. Harry frowns and realizes this must be advance magic. Following Lupin's advice he thought about seeing a number 12 and to his surprise he could see a house with the number twelve on it.

Walking forward he soon reaches the number twelve door and opens it to see a smiling Lupin and to his surprise, his godfather Sirus.

"Sirus." Harry said embracing his godfather.

"Did Mad-Eye try to make you fly over Greenland?" Sirus asks as he let go of Harry.

"He tried, but we manage to convince him to fly straight here." Tonks said as she walks in and puts Harry's trunk down.

The others came in and they walk down the hallway that seemed unusually small. Stepping into the living room, Harry was surprise to see how huge it was.

"Harry," A woman's voice said and Harry turn to see Mrs. Weasley standing there.

"Mrs. Weasley,"

"Thanks Merlin you are alright," She said warmly. She quickly turns to the others and says in a hush voice as if trying to block Harry out. "He's just arrived. The meeting is about to start."

The others patted Harry goodbye and walks towards the other room. Harry made to follow Sirus but Mrs. Weasley got in his way.

"Upstairs Harry. Ron and Hermione are anxious to see you." Mrs. Weasley said as she quickly went in the door and closed it.

With no choice but to go upstairs, Harry walks up the stairs.

"Harry." Hermione said as she wraps her arms around him. Ron soon appeared and was carrying a rag.

"We've got your letters; we've also heard that the Ministry is going to give you a hearing. It's just outrageous." Hermione said in her usual one breath sentence.

"Look mate, your owl went mental on us." Ron said holding up his right hand showing deep scars.

"Well you two weren't answering any of my questions. I've been stuck with no news at all." Harry said bitterly. These words caused Hermione and Ron to turn a light shade of red of shame and embarrassment.

"Harry, we wanted to tell you. Honestly we did. Only," Hermione began but stops short.

"Only what?" Harry snaps, his anger was starting to rise.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything. He said it would be too dangerous." Ron stated stupidly. Hermione threw him a dirty look as if he wasn't supposed to say that.

Harry felt angry once again. Dumbledore, for some strange reason Dumbledore was starting to become the source of his problems this summer and not Voldemort. Before Harry realized it, he lost it and started screaming at his best friends.

Down in the meeting room, the whole order fell silent as they immediately recognize Harry Potter's voice yelling at the top of his lungs. He was calling his two friends the worse kind of names there was and he seem to be getting angrier with their response.

Hearing enough and fearing for the safety of both Ron and Hermione Sirus got up.

"I haven't finished giving my report yet Black." Snape said as he was sitting at the end of the table.

"Moony can tell me. I'm going to do my duties as my godfather. Before we have to send Ron and Hermoine to Saint Mungo's for spell damage." Sirus said.

"Harry won't do that Sirus." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes he will. I'm surprise he hasn't already. He's not your son that you think he is."

"He is too." Mrs. Weasley said. "Who else does he have?"

"He has me." Sirus said proudly and walks out the room before they could so much as stop him.

Sirus walks up the stairs and could see Hermione crying and Ron standing there angry as well and was shouting back at Harry.

"That's enough all of you, get back to work Hermione, Ron. I'll talk to Harry." Sirus said.

"Did Dumbledore tell you not to write me?" Harry asks the moment Ron and Hermione were gone.

"He did, I know you wanted answers Harry and information but the Dark Lord was back and there is one thing he would have done that we couldn't have done. He would have had Death Eaters watching your residents and attempted to intercept your letters. Dumbledore feared we be giving the enemy free information and we didn't have any means to tell you otherwise. I've been pushing for Dumbledore to bring you here but he was very stubborn about having your stay with your relatives. After we receive word that you were attack by Dementors, Dumbledore finally agreed for you to come here."

"Dumbledore is starting to become a pain. I know he means well, but… Sirus I've been on edge ever since June twenty fourth. I've gone without news and it's making me mental to know exactly what's going on."

"A lot is going on, but some of it will be better off discuss later. Come, I'll show you your room." Sirus said, quite surprise that Harry didn't lash out at him.

"What is this place?" Harry asks.

"This was my parents' house. Didn't anyone tell you? My parents were paranoid and blood idealist. 'To be a Black, means to be better than the rest.'" Sirus said mimicking a woman's voice. "They put every known protection to wizard kind in this house. Offered it to Headquarters to Dumbledore. He and Mad-Eye than place their own protection in this place making it an idea wizard Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It's a secret society, founded during the First Wizarding War. Dumbledore is the founder and our leader. Remember last year after you came back from the graveyard?" Sirus asks as Harry nods. "Dumbledore started me to spread the word to get the 'Order' back in shape. Tonks for example was too young to join last time and having an auror like her increases our chances."

"Tonks is an Auror?"

"Yes, so is Kingsley. Mad-Eye serves as our second in command. He's the most experience amongs all of us and has fought in two wars and the Wizard Dark Age in the nineteen sixties. We got about half the Auror's in our pockets. Many of them eagerly joined us as they knew at once the threat was real. Amelia Bones is a member as well. She'll be handling your hearing. She'll make it formal just to put it on the record."

"What's the Order been doing?" Harry asks eagerly.

"Now is not the time. I'll explain but later Harry. Trust me. Here's your room. It's the biggest room there is, I felt you deserved it the most." Sirus said as he turns around and leaves Harry.

Harry enters the room and sees that it was indeed massive like Sirus said. Before he could enter the room, two pops behind him caused him to jump and pull out his wand. He was surprise to see Fred and George, the Weasley twins.

"We heard you earlier."

"It's good to see you again Harry."

"Now listen, the adults here won't say anything to you. They've been talking about how Dumbledore wants you to be kept in the dark as much as possible. But we do know some things, mum will got ballistics if she found out."

"They keep trying to recruit members into the Order. People they know and trust."

"They've also been talking about guarding something. And it's not you; they refer to it as a thing rather than a person." Fred said quickly at the look of Harry's face.

"That's it?" Harry asks.

"It's all we've been able to get. They don't let us anywhere near the meetings. So we've been attempt to eaves drop on the meetings with these." George said holding up a ear.

"What's this?" Harry asks quickly. He knew better than to trust anything the Weasley twins had in their position.

"Extendable Ears. Our latest inventions. We're still beta testing them, but they are working quiet well until a week ago. Mum found out and went crazy. She thinks she destroyed them all."

"Only we're smart enough to know how to hide them in this house."

"And it's all thanks to you."

"Me?"

"You gave us your triwizard winnings remember? You gave us our start to increase our business.'

"We haven't forgotten. We owe you big time for making our dreams come true."

"Here, they're having a major meeting, let's find out what they are up to."

Harry grins and moves with the twins who were making sure not to make any noise. At the bottom of the stairs they ran into the youngest and finally member of the Hogwarts Weasley children. The only female of the family, Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Harry." She greeted warmly. She turns to the twins with a sour expression on her face. "It's a no go, she's gone and put the Imperturbable Charm on the door."

"How do you know?" George asks.

"Tonks showed me how, you just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't go near, the charm is in place." Ginny said in a matter of fact tone.

"Shame, I really would like to find out what Snape is saying."

"Snape is a part of the Order?"

"Yeah, ugly git."

"Giving a report, top secret apparently. Would love to hear it."

"But we can't."

"Whose in the Order?" Harry asks quickly.

"Tonks, Professor Lupin, Sirus Black, Dumbledore, Dumbledore's brother, Mad-Eye, Mum and Dad…" Ginny said.

"Professor McGonagall. Hagrid, Bill and Charlie. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour."

"That's all we know, but there are others, we know. We caught glimpses of them. Moody got some old retired Auror friends who have decided to join. Sirus has called in some of his own friends, and they are coming in like crazy. Tonks and Charlie have been talking to their old Hogwarts friends and they've joined too." Fred said in a calm tone of voice.

"They're keeping you out?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yeah, they said it was for the best. But it hasn't stopped us from trying to find out what they are up to."

The doors open and at least fifty people came pouring out. Some of them tilted their hats at Harry and even said hello to him.

"Well now, we'll be eating in the kitchens." Mrs. Weasley said as everyone began to move to the kitchen.

Dinner was full of laughter as Tonks was making funny faces much to the disapproval of Mrs. Weasley. Victor Krum apparently had some time off from his professional Quidditch life and was staying with Sirus at Headquarters. Also staying with them was Andromeda Tonks and her husband Edward 'Ted' Tonks.

When dinner was finish, Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up while Harry was staring at Sirus and Lupin who were sharing a very heated discussion.

"What's going on? Sirus I want answers." Harry finally said. All chatter stop at once.

"Show him." Moody said. Mrs. Weasley turns to look at him in disbelief. "He'll find out soon enough, better he learns from us than hearing about it at his hearing."

Kingsley unfolded the Daily Prophet and Harry could see his own picture in the front cover.

_'The Boy Who Lives' _The words suddenly change to _'Lies'_.

"Fudge has been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who has claimed Voldemort is back and active again."

"Why would Fudge do this?"

"Fudge believes, Dumbledore is after his job."

"That's insane, everyone knows Dumbledore doesn't want the job…"Harry began.

"Exactly the problem. Fudge isn't in his right mind. Now fear can make people do terrible things Harry." Lupin said. "Now, the last time Voldemort was in power he nearly destroyed everything we hold dear. Fudge will do almost anything to deny anything that has to do with Voldemort's return."

"That's enough." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry turns to look at her and was surprise to see she didn't look so drowsiness anymore. "He's too young. Don't forget what Dumbledore said." Mrs. Weasley said. Once again Dumbledore was involved and this made Harry angry.

"Since when does someone have to be in the Order to ask questions?" Sirus challenge. "Harry's been trap for a month without any news. He's got the right to know… more than any of us who are in this room." Sirus said in a strong tone of voice.

"Hold on," George said loudly.

"Why does Harry gets to have his questions answered?" Fred said.

"We've been begging to join and get information for a month and you haven't told us a thing." George added, supporting his twin's claim.

"You're not in the Order, you're too young." Fred said in a mockery to his mother voice.

"It is not my place to tell you what's been going on. That decision falls to your parents. Harry on the other hand is…."

"It's not your decision to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. Her face look very dangerous and she raised her tone like she normally did when she tried to get her way. She however was not use to being challenge. "Remember what Dumbledore said."

"Dumbledore has said a lot of things. Why don't you say what you mean?" Sirus said in in a tone that almost sounded like a growl.

"The part about not telling Harry more than he needs to know." Mrs. Weasley said as if she expected the subject to be drop.

"And I don't intend to tell Harry more than he needs to know." Sirus said loudly getting to his feet. His wand resting on the table. Mrs. Weasley also got to her feet.

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He's only fifteen years old and…"

"He has dealt with more than most in the Order. And more than some." Sirus said loudly.

"No one's denying what he's done. But still…"

"He is not your child."

"As good as he is. He's not an adult either! He's not James, Sirus."

"I know who he is thank you." Sirus said coldly.

"I'm not sure you do. The way you talk to him, it's as if you're talking to your best friend."

"And how would you know how I spoke to James?" Sirus growled out threatening.

Mrs. Weasley fell silent.

"I think Harry has a right to know." Victor said. "He was the one who saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named return and match him in a duel. He has earn his right."

"Dumbledore said…" Mrs. Weasley began.

"We'll leave Dumbledore out of this thank you."

"Arthur, Arthur, back me up." Mrs. Weasley said in a commanding tone of voice.

Mr Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply.

"Dumbledore will understand that the situation has changed Molly. True we did not write him information due to the risk of the letters being intercepted however now that Harry is staying at Headquarters, it will be okay to tell him… some things." Mr. Weasley said slowly not looking at his wife.

"I understand that, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes."

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts – not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture – from us, rather than a garbled version from ... others." Harry knew at once that Lupin knew the Extendable Ears manage to survive Mrs. Weasley's wrath.

"Well, well I see that I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore has his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, his safety is more important that his personal satisfaction."

"He's not your son." Sirus shouted.

"As good is. Who else does he have?"

"He has me!" Sirus shouted louder.

Mrs. Weasley was about to speak but Lupin beat her to the punch.

"Molly, you're not the only person who cares about Harry. Sirus, please sit down." Sirus did so though he was giving Mrs. Weasley a hard glare who gave one of her own.

"Very well, Ginny Ron, Hermione, Fred, George I want you all upstairs and out of this kitchen now!"

There was an instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George cried out.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" Ron shouted.

"Mum, I want to stay!" wailed Ginny.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over her children. "I absolutely forbid…"

"Molly you can't stop Fred and George," Mr. Weasley said. "They are of age."

"They are still in school."

"Yes, but they are also legal adults now.

"Fine, Fred and George can stay but the rest of you in bed now."

"Harry will tell us anyway, won't you Harry?" Ron said.

"Don't even think about it." Harry snarled at Ron. Ron face look shock as did everyone else's.

"Bed now!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Ginny, Ron and Hermione got up and left the room with Mrs. Weasley on their heels. The moment they were gone Harry turns too Sirus and immediately ask the first question that came to his mind.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he been up to?" Harry asked at once.

"We don't know where Voldemort is. He's lying low and is using his puppets like Lucius to tell the Ministry certain things. Lucius also has Fudge in his pockets. He's been making certain request in return for offering Gold to Fudge."

"We've been attempting to keep tabs on known Death Eaters and we know they are attempting to recruit others to their cause and we've been doing the same."

"You mean, build up an army?" Harry asks slowly.

"That's right." Sirus said. "When he was in power, he had huge numbers in his command and not just witches and wizards but a whole number of Dark Creatures. He won't attempt to take on the Ministry of Magic with just a couple dozen Death Eaters. Some of his best lieutenants are lock up in Azkaban, or are dead."

"But Fudge is against the idea of any army. I mean if people start noticings…"

"Oh they will. Dumbledore believes around the winter holidays sighting of dark creature attacks will start to increase and people will demand answers from the Ministry." Lupin said.

"Your name carry's a lot of weight. When you announce that you-know-who had return, it wasn't just in front of Fudge and Dumbledore. But in front of many Ministry Official's and powerful foreign ministries. They took heart to your words at once when Dumbledore official announce Voldemort's return and the Minister is in denial as he refuses to believe it." Bill said.

"We also know that Voldemort is after something."

"Sirus." Moody said in a warning tone of voice.

"Something that he didn't have last time."

"Like a weapon?" Harry asks.

"That's enough." Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows and made herself known. "I want you all in bed now."

"You can't boss us…"

"Watch me." Snarled Mrs. Weasley. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might as well induct him straight into the Order."

"Good, I want to join. I want to fight."

"No." Lupin said suddenly.

"The Order is very complicated and very dangerous. More so than you think. There are dangers involved which you can't even begin to imagine. I think Molly is right Sirus, we've said enough."

Harry got up and made his way to his room, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep well tonight with the amount of information he got from the Order.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Okay, someone ask me to make a change and I agreed to it. I'm going for a vote of two people. The two pairings for Harry are Luna Lovegood or an OC character Helena Black, daughter of Sirus Black.


	3. The Unfair Hearing

**Spellbound**

**Author Notes: **You will notice that there is a strain going on between Ron, Hermione and Harry. Also there will be some similarities in the books, I'm building up to my story. So don't hate

**Chapter 3: The Unfair Hearing**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refresh and almost like he was brand new. He let out a sigh of relief knowing Voldemort was lying low because of the fact that he wanted people to think he was lying and seeking attention.

Getting up Harry was surprise to see that his room was very clean. Getting up and putting on some robes Harry quickly walks down the stairs to see Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast.

"Morning Harry dear, I've made you're favorite. Today we are going to be tackling the third floor.

"I need to prepare for my defense." Harry said as he began eat.

"You have plenty of time of that, now once you've finish go to the third floor and help out Ron and Hermione."

Harry scowled at the mention of his two former best friends. He wasn't even sure where they stood at their friendship.

Harry quickly got up and left walking up the stairs to see a empty room. Walking in he could see pictures of people all around like a tree.

"What is this place?" Harry asks out loud.

"This is the Black Family tree." Sirus said behind him walking into the room. Sirus pointed to a burn hole in the wall. "My mother did that when I ran away when I was sixteen. Charming woman." Sirus said sadly.

"Where did you go?"

"Your dad's. I was always welcome at the Potters. My Uncle Alphard left me a decent amount of gold before I inherited the entire Black fortune. Yes, I see he isn't on here either. No doubt he was considered a traitor to the family for helping me. I see Tonks isn't on here too," Sirus added sadly.

"You and Tonks are related?"

"Oh yes, her mother Andromeda was my favorite cousin. Her sisters are still up here because they married respectable 'Pure-Bloods' to add to the family. Nacrissa and Bellatrix." Sirus said pointing to two other witches.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"She's in Azkaban. She's a heavy support of the Dark Lord."

"Nacrissa Malfoy?"

"She's always loved the fabulous life style. I suspect that's why she married Lucius. He was very popular and well-connected growing up."

"You never said…"

"Does it matter, as far as I'm concern they are not my family. The one thing I've learn is family is not just the people who have the same blood as you, but the people you have a bond with." Sirus said.

"What's going to happen Sirus? I don't feel like I did before. I feel like… like I lost something. Apart of me in that graveyard."

"I'm not surprise. You face a situation you weren't familiar with. You escape the clutches of death. Harry you went through a traumatize event that would destroy even the best wizards. You left your youth in that graveyard the moment you escape. Life and death situations are not for the faint heart Harry. You see, they can change a person into someone better, or someone worse. The choice however, is for you to decide if you are going to be better or worse."

Harry said nothing but stared at the small image of Draco Malfoy.

"Come, we have to get you ready for your trail. The Minister will no doubt attempt to do something that will get you expelled." Sirus said.

They walked up one stairs and Harry was surprise when they enter a large set of doors.

"Welcome to the Black family library. Only Hogwarts library holds more records on magical spells and information. Now then, let's look at some law books and I'll show you some dueling spells." Sirus said as he waved his wand. Harry took out his wand and before he knew it, spells were being cast.

Harry collapse on the ground after nearly ten minutes later. Sirus had defeated him in a duel with ease.

"Here, drink this." Sirus said handing Harry a goblet. Harry drinks and could feel his energy coming back to him.

"You fight well, though you could have done better than shouting your spells. You need to learn how to cast Nonverbally. Also, don't wave your wand around so much. You also need to learn how to use combination spells instead of relying on one spell to do the trick."

"I never knew that." Harry said as he got up.

"I'll see if Tonks can teach you, also Mad-Eye and his friends would be good opponents. They will teach you well." Sirus said.

"I didn't think there would be so much to dueling." Harry admitted in shame.

"It's not wrong to think like that, Blacks are train from a young age on how to duel. It's time I taught you this tradition, I feel you're going to need it more than ever."

For the next hour, Sirus began teaching Harry the Black Family art of dueling. They practice to the point where Harry had to collapse from exhaustion.

Sirus sits down next to him and offers Harry fresh water.

"You did well. But you still have much to learn. I fear you will have to rely on skills than luck."

For the next two weeks Sirus and Mad-Eye Moody trained Harry in everything he needed to know about dueling and the customs of the wizarding world. Before Harry knew it the day had arrived.

Harry woke up feeling nervous. Looking at his watch he realized it was little past three in the morning. Knowing he couldn't get any more sleep he got up and took a shower.

Walking down the stairs, Harry was surprise to see Sirus sitting down with Tonks and Lupin.

"Hey Harry, trouble sleeping?" Sirus asks as he drank his coffee asks as he drinks his coffee. Harry gives a slight nod and sits down.

"I'll make you some breakfast." A woman said as she made her appearance known. Harry turns around and sees a woman with a strange appearance to her face. It took Harry to realize who this was and he quickly cast out his wand and fired several hexes at the woman. Before Harry realized it, the woman easily waved her wand and Harry's spells disappeared.

"Easy there son, that's my wife you're attacking." A strong voice said as a man appeared in the doorway.

"Wife?" Harry repeated. It took him a moment to realize this was not who he thought it was. Harry lowered his wand so did the couple.

"Harry these are my parents. Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

"Sorry, I thought you were…"

"Bellatrix?" Andromeda said softly. Harry gives a soft nod. "Yes, I am aware of my resemblance to my older sister. Though I am surprise to see that you know what she looks like."

"I saw her trail. In Dumbledore's pensive." Harry said.

"I see, well I understand the confusion and no harm has been done. Now, how about some early breakfast."

The breakfast did not take long to make but everyone ate in silence.

After nearly thirty minutes of silence the front door opens and Moody walks in.

"Good, you're up early Potter. There's been a slight change in plans. Fudge has overruled Amelia Bones and has called that your hearing be place in front of the entire Wizengamot. They've also changed the time of your hearing to eight o'clock instead of nine o'clock." Moody said.

"He's gone insane. He can't charge a minor in front of the whole Wizengamot." Sirus said in a angry tone of voice.

"This however does work in our favor." Moody said.

"What do you mean Mad-Eye?" Tonks asks her mentor.

Moody cracks a grin and told them what he knew. Harry had to admit it was ingenious.

* * *

At seventy thirty, Harry was on his way to the Ministry of Magic with Arthur Weasley. Harry dress in his best casual robes was sitting in the office. Passing the Auror's office, Harry caught sight of Kingsley and several other Aurors. Kingsley made no motion that he knew Arthur and Harry and Harry did his best not to make any form of contact with Kingsley.

With ten minutes to eight, Mr. Weasley took Harry to courtroom ten and Harry walks in and took his seat. He immediately knew this was the same courtroom Bellatrix Lestrange trail was.

Looking up he could see the sour look of disgust on Fudge's face when he walk in. To Harry's surprise, a hideous looking witch on Fudge's left shoulder was also looking at Harry in disgust and if Harry was mistaken, she was looking disappointed for some reason.

Soon the Wizengamot was filled up causing Fudge to raise his wand for silence.

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, today on Saturday the twelfth of August, docking number 17568. Into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcerery and the International Statue of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic." Fudge said as he let those words sink in and he seemed to have tried to make himself look taller like Percy would do as if he was proud of the fact. "Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

Harry said nothing, it was best he did not show any form of anger or resentment. Moody warned him that this would not do well in his favor if he lashes out at the Minister. He need to be calm and in control of his actions.

Fudge waited for Harry to say something about the lack of respect he was getting, but Harry stared back at the Minister without batting an eyelash.

"The charges are as follows, that the accused Harry James Potter produce a Patronus Charm in the presents of a muggle. Do you deny said Patronus?"

"No."

"Even in the presence of a muggle?" Fudge said quickly before Harry could add anything again. He even started to sound happy.

"No."

"Despite you have been warn in the past not to use magic outside of school?"

"Yes."

"Witches and Wizards, this child has broken our traditions and our laws in his own arrogance. I ask the Wizengamot if they believe as I do, that this child should be expelled from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I have some questions." Harry said out loud before anyone could raise their hands to vote.

"We don't have time for Questions Potter." Fudge spat.

"I merely want to know why my rights are being ignored." Harry asks out loud with a raise eyebrow. Before Fudge could comment, the Wizengamot open in talk as everyone was wondering why Harry has barely said a few words.

"Pardon me Potter, but this is a hearing, not a criminal trial. You've already admitted to using magic. Therefore the case is closed." Umbridge said in a sweet voice.

"I apologize for my ignorance. However, please correct me if I am wrong. Is it now written in both Magical Britian and International Statue of Secrecy that all accused parties have the right to speak in their own defense against any crime they have been accused of?" Harry said in a strong voice.

"True, perfectly true." Madam Bones said frowning at Umbridge.

"I then ask the Court Scribe, to please repeat my words of defense." Harry said as he waited for Percy to say the unspoken words that was said. Percy was glaring at Harry so hard his teeth were chattering and his arms were shaking.

"Can we get on with this, I want this done Potter." Fudge said.

"I can see that, you are being hasty as usual Minister. However I must warn you that in your haste, you could be dealing a serious blow of miscarriage of justice." Harry said calmly. He was happy that he work on what to say earlier this morning with the Sirus, Tonks, Lupin and Moony who were all familiar with magical law.

"Miscarriage of justice, my hat." Fudge bark but the Wizengamot broke into whispers yet again as more members were starting to agree with Harry.

"I am also curious about the current state of this body and am wondering if this body has actually the full knowledge of the law." Harry said in a loud voice. People could hear confidence in his voice and many were starting to agree with Harry.

"It is not for you to decide what the Ministry and its justice department can and can't do." Fudge shouted.

"I am not trying to decide anything dear Minister. I am merely curious as to why there doesn't seem to be proper questions in this trail. You merely ask yes and no questions. You did not allow questions that would offer you an explanation as to why I would cast a Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle." Harry said as he got to his feet to address the entire hall. Fudge glared at Harry as did Umbridge who had a blank expression on her face. Madam Bones however was looking at Harry with a great deal of interest.

"He has a point Minister. The law does demand, that he be allowed to explain himself before being sentence." Madam Bones replied in a strong voice.

"We don't got time for this. If we listen, then I'll be late for my meeting."

"We don't want to waste the Minister's time Madam Bones. However, perhaps it's because my crime is serious that he doesn't want others to hear me." Harry said causing silence to enter the chamber once again. "I do remember, reading a trial about Bellatrix Lestrange née Black who got thirty minutes of her rights to express her reasons about why she tortured Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom into insanity. She also went on about why she believed in the Dark Lord. The Minister is merely stating that my crime if far worse. After all, if Underage Magic got out of hand, then the people would wonder why the children can't be controlled, wouldn't they. The Minister has to been seen taking his job seriously." Harry said calmly, letting his words sink in. This caused the Wizengamot to erupted in whispers once again.

Fudge didn't say a word as he was staring at Harry in horror. Fudge was stuck in a hard position. If he attempted to deny Harry his rights, he could lose his job. If he let Harry speak, then the odds of convicting him drop greatly. Fudge had no choice and he knew it.

"Very well, why did you cast a Patronus Charm?"

"There is only one reason why I would cast the Patronus Charm. Dementors attack me." Harry said in a loud voice. The Wizengamot fell under a silence spell that seemed to have been waved from someone.

"Dementors? What do you mean?" Madam Bones said in a confuse tone of voice.

"Very clever. Muggles can't see Dementors can they boy? It's a very clever story he thought of when he knows he was caught."

"I believe I have the right to tell what happen before comments are made Minister." Harry said in a strong and warning tone of voice. Fudge fell silent.

"The muggle in question is my cousin Dudley Dursley. He has been aware of my magical abilities since I started Hogwarts. There were two Dementors, I tried twice and produce vapor and smoke. On my third attempt, my patronus charged forward and drove the two Dementors back.

"You produce a full-fledge patronus?" Madam Bones asks in awe.

"Yes."

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"I'm sorry?" Harry said politely.

"Your Patronus had a clear visible define form. I mean to say it was more than gas, vapor or smoke."

"Yes, it's always been a stag."

"Always? You've manage to produce a Patronus before now?"

"Yes, I've been able to for more than a year."

"Did you learn this at school?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year due to the dementors guarding the school and because they attack me during a Hogwarts Quidditch Game." Harry said.

"And you're fifteen years old?"

"Yes."

"Impressive, truly impressive. A true Patronus at his age… not even Dumbledore can say the same thing." Madam Bones said sitting back in her chair.

Some witches and wizards look like they agreed with her, while others were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"This is not a matter on how impressive the magic was." Fudge said and silence fell again. "In fact, the more impressive the magic the worse this is. I would have thought, given that the boy did it in plain view of a muggle, even if that muggle is aware that magic exist." Fudge shouted.

"Does the Dementors even concern you?" Harry asks politely as possible.

"Dementors in Little Whinging is highly unlikely. And they happen to come across a wizard, the odds are unlikely." Fudge said. While some members of the Wizengamot nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't think that they just happen to come across me by chance minister. I am aware, that my voice is not popular within the Ministry these days. I believe that this may be a ploy. Those dementors were sent in attempt to silence me." Harry said in a strong tone of voice.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge said. She leans forward and stares at Harry with a smile on her face. "Excuse me Potter. So silly of me, but it sounds like you are suggesting the Ministry attempted to kill you."

"That would be very disturbing indeed that the Minister is threatened by a mere child that they sent a dementor to do their dirty work. The odds are highly unlikely. However, the problem remains that I have claim a dementor attack, so I am curious to see why there is not an investigation." Harry said loudly. This time, the wizengamot broke into mutters of agreement. Fudge had a sour look on his face. It was clear that this was not how he imagined things to go. Madam Bones lean back and frown at Harry's words.

"I believe a vote is in order." A voice said in the background. Everyone turn to see Dumbledore walking from the shadows.

"Agreed. Those in favor of conviction." Madam Bones called out. Only a dozen hands rose up; including Fudge and Umbridge. "And those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Madam Bones said as she raised her hand. Other raised their hands, more than half. Fudge had a sour look on his face and swallowed his throat as if he had been force fed a lemon.

"Cleared of all charges." He said.

Harry turn around to say something to Professor Dumbledore but Harry caught a glimpse of Dumbledore's cloak, and he was gone.

* * *

The party at Grimmauld Place was huge. Apparently word spread of Harry's success at the hearing spread quickly. By the time Harry return, Sirus and the others were waiting for him with a surprise party.

Andromeda and Molly had cooked a wonderful cake and Remus brought in butterbeer.

Sirus kept clapping Harry on the back and saying he was proud to be Harry's Godfather.

The party went on for the whole day, and Harry hadn't felt happier then he did at that moment.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I know it's not well written but I wasn't sure how to write out this chapter. So don't hate. Helena Black will be introduce in the next chapter.


	4. End of Summer

**Spellbound**

**Author Notes: **Harry attacked Andromeda because of what Bellatrix did to Neville's parents.

**Chapter 4: End of Summer**

Harry spent most of the remaining time of the summer learning spells from Sirus. Who was proving to be just a good teacher as Professor Lupin was. Remus would stop by and duel with Harry who was please to say Harry was learning quickly. As the days got shorter, the time to leave for Hogwarts was coming close.

Harry walk down the stairs and could smell bacon cooking in the kitchen.

"Harry Potter." A voice said down the stairs. A small creature holding a rag stood there.

"Morning Kreacher. How are you today?" Harry said in a polite tone.

"I am well young master. Your Hogwarts letter has arrived today."

"About time, thank you Kreacher." Harry said in a polite tone of voice. Harry walks in the kitchen and sees Mrs. Weasley cooking away. Harry sat at the table and grabbed his letter; immediately he notices it was fatter than usual.

Taking it out, he read the letter and saw that only four books have been added this year. Making a note that he need to go to Diagon Alley, he opens the second letter and was surprise to see something fell out and landed on the counter with a light clang. Harry picks it up and sees it is a badge with a large P on it.

It took Harry a moment to realize he felt as if someone had drops a ton of bricks on him. He was a Prefect.

Slowly he picks up the badge and looks at it. He thought for sure someone else would have gotten it. Neville seem the most likely candidate. Even Dean Thomas. It was hard to believe he was a prefect.

"Did you, did you. I knew it, me too Harry." Hermione said as she came in and hugs Harry.

"You're Prefect?" Harry asks in disbelief.

"Yes, I just know it." Hermione said as she reach for her letter. Very carefully, she opens the letter with trembling hands. She pulls out her letter and true to her predictions, a prefect badge fell out. Hermione picks it up with trembling hands and before anyone could brace themselves, Hermione let out a squeal of glee.

"See, I knew it. I knew it." Hermione said, practically jumping up and down.

"Congratulations Hermione." Sirus said clapping. Other cheered in but it was clear they weren't as impress with Hermione being made Prefect as they were with Harry.

"Listen Harry, can I borrow Hedwig. I have to tell my mum and dad. It's something they would be so proud of." Hermione said in one breath.

"Go ahead." Harry said in a sad tone of voice. Hermione didn't hear it as she took off towards where the owls were being kept.

"We got to get to Diagon Alley. The kids will need to refurbish their supplies and get their books." Sirus said.

"How about Mrs. Weasley takes her children while Tonks and I go with Harry." Remus suggested.

"A fine idea," Moody said before Mrs. Weasley could open her mouth to object.

An hour later, everyone was ready to go. Harry stood with Remus and Tonks who seemed eager to get out of the house. Sirus promise Harry he would have his own reward for Harry once he returns.

"Mrs. Weasley has already gone on ahead. Its best we make haste too, the shops are going to be crowded with students trying to get their school supplies. We also got to get you some extra stuff for you this year." Lupin said. Harry asks what they were getting but Lupin only gave Harry a sly smile.

The walk was peaceful. Before they left Mad-Eye scout the area to see if anyone suspicious was around and he reported there was none; so far. They reach the Leaky Cauldron without any incident as they enter Diagon Alley.

Harry has never seen Diagon Alley so crowded before. Witches and wizards were moving around like they had something to do. Harry could understand, school was starting in three days and parents and Hogwarts kids alike were attempting to get everything as soon as possible.

"We should go to Gringotts." Lupin said as he was able to navigate he's way through the crowd. Tonks stayed behind Harry as Harry followed Lupin. They reach the bank without incident, though Remus looked a bit unease.

"We're here to withdraw gold from Mr. Potter's vaults." Remus said. The goblin said nothing but merely pointed his finger towards a door where a small group of people were waiting.

The wait wasn't long, but it was boring as many were Hogwarts students attempting to get some money. When they reach Harry's vault, which surprising had been moved to a much deeper level, Harry grabbed as much galleons as he could knowing he might not get another chance at withdrawing his gold.

"Let's get your books; I've already preorder several books for you that you will find fascinating." Tonks said as she gave Harry a smile.

Inside was pack with Hogwarts students who were attempting to buy their books. Tonks got up to the counter and ask for the books she orders and Harry's school books.

"I see you're not as mad as the prophet is making you out to be Potter. Or you're just insane." A girl said as she laid her books on the counter to pay.

Harry turns to look at her and was surprise to see a raven hair girl about the same age as him standing next to him.

"You believe the smear the Prophet is writing."

"I haven't made up my mind." She said. She gave the shopkeeper her gold and collects her books. "Good to see you Professor Lupin."

"Miss Walker." Lupin said as he gives a nod to her.

Unlike most Hogwarts students, Harry had at least a dozen books. Tonks put them in her bag and escorted Harry out.

"Let's get you some new robes." Tonks said as she gave a slight giggle. Harry felt uneasy as he heard about woman and shopping. Uncle Vernon use to complain a lot about Aunt Petunia and shopping.

True to his fear, Tonks seem to be picking out every piece of robe available and was giggling like she was twelve.

In the end, Harry has about twenty sets of robes and casual clothes that made him look well, better made off. Harry got some new glasses, he toss aside his old oval shape glasses and put on some rectangular ones. He was please as he was now able to see better than before. Harry now tied his hair into a neat ponytail that made Tonks give a low whistle and give soft cat calls.

"Let's go get you a new trunk." Lupin said after they put some potion items in Harry's bag.

"I really don't need a new trunk." Harry began.

"Mad-Eye's orders. He ordered it for you."

"Why?"

"He believes you need to have better security for your stuff."

Harry said nothing as he grabbed his new trunk and puts his stuff inside.

They shop around for a bit, buying new items. They went to Ollivander's and bought a wand holster. They bought dragon hide under robes for Harry. Harry never knew why girls like shopping, because Tonks was giggling like she was a little girl as she kept buying more and more stuff.

In the end, Harry got more than two dozen books on defense, spell casting, charms, dueling, and transfiguration and counter spell. He got a pair of Dragon Fang Earrings; which would protect him from any mind alternating and outside influence like potions. Tonks had bought him a dragon crystal necklace that would protect him from any unfriendly spells.

* * *

When they got back to Grimmuald Place, they ran into a party that Sirus and Andromeda had set up. Apparently they had set it up when Harry was in Diagon Alley.

Harry got up and left the moment Mrs. Weasley began to argue with her eldest son about his hair again.

Harry walks through the crowd before going to a corner where Fred and George were huddling with Mundugus Fletcher. Mundungus hastily put something away but Fred and George beckon Harry over.

"It's ok. Harry's our financier." They said in reassure to Mundugus. Who slowly opens his palm towards the three of them.

"Take a look at what Mundungus got us." George said eagerly as he reveals black headed seeds at Harry.

"Venomous Tentacula Seeds. We need them for the skiving snackboxes but they're a class C Non-Tradeable Substance so we've been having a bit of trouble getting hold of them."

"Ten Galleons the lot then Dung?" Fred said eagerly.

"With all the trouble I had to get them, I'm not taking a knut under Twenty."

"Be careful." Harry warned.

"What? Mum's busy with Bill."

"But Mad-Eye might have his eye on you." Harry said in a warning tone of voice. Mundungus look over where Mad-Eye was sitting and drinking his firewhiskey.

"Alright, ten galleons, quick." Mundungus said as they did the exchange.

Harry shook his head and went over to where Tonks and Hermione were talking.

"I was never perfect myself. My head of house said I lack certain qualities."

"Like what?" Hermione asks.

"The ability to behave myself."

Hermione look like she was having a hard time believing what she was hearing. Ginny on the other gave a short laugh and look like she was having a good time.

Harry slips past the girls and ends up where Sirus was talking to Andromeda and Lupin.

"Harry, congratulations on becoming Prefect." Sirus said patting Harry on the back.

"Yes, James and Sirus was never Prefect in their days. They spent too much time in detentions to get the badge." Lupin said as he drains his goblet. Smoke was coming out of the goblet which made Harry wonder if the full moon was approaching.

"Yeah, Lupin was the good boy. He got the badge." Sirus said.

"I believe Dumbledore wish I would have some control over James and Sirus. Needless to say I failed him."

"Don't be like that Moony. We were young and reckless. Those were the days when we did what we wanted without a care in the world. Now that we're all grown up, it's good to watch the next generation grow up with smiles on their face. Hopefully we can end this war without the next generation suffering." Sirus said.

"To that fell and will be remembered." Andromeda said raising her goblet. Lupin and Sirus did the same and repeated her words.

* * *

For the next week, Harry had very little reason to celebrate, Mad-Eye began teaching him a more advance art he would not be learning until he was in his sixth year. Nonverbal. Needless to say, it was hard but Harry was please to say he was making progress. He wasn't able to produce the full effects of the spells as he did when he shouted them, but he was making progress.

Finally the end of Summer came and it was time to return to Hogwarts. Harry packs his one trunk with all his things. He put his robes in his first department. In the second he put his books. In his third, he put his Firebolt and broom service kit in the third department. Inside the fourth, Harry careful sets up his potions and ingredients. In the fifth compartment, he just threw all his old belongs and muggle stuff. Harry closed his trunk and opens a secret compartment on the top. He puts in his invisibility cloak, marauders map, his knife and dagger as well. Closing the compartment, he sets Hedwig's cage on the side of his trunk.

Walking down the stars, Harry could see the Weasley were having trouble getting ready.

Apparently Fred and George had over stuff their trunks and some no heat rockets exploded inside creating a huge mess in the hall way. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Black were both screaming at the top of their voice. It was hard to say who was screaming louder.

"Come on," Tonks said as she ushers both Hermione and Harry out the door. A bark caused them to look back and see Sirus in his dog form.

They arrived to Kings Cross station without incident and Mad-Eye appeared from the shadows.

"Good, I'm sure you weren't followed. However Stan didn't show up. That's the second time. I swear he's starting to become unreliable as Mundungus." Mad-Eye growled.

"Get on the train quick." Tonks replied as she ushers both Hermione and Harry on the train. Harry looks back to see the Weasley arriving. The kids all got on the train without looking at their mother.

Harry and Hermione walks towards the Prefect Carriage and for the first time, Harry had a sudden dread to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry this is so short, I've been having trouble writing this because I wasn't sure how to write the End of Summer. I'll try to make the next chapter even longer.

Any suggestions are welcome.

As always please leave your Reviews. I really want to know what you guys think so I can write more and better.


	5. Return to Hogwarts

**Spellbound**

**Author Notes: **Harry returns to Hogwarts and sees a change within the students as well as the wind.

**Chapter 5: Return to Hogwarts**

Harry sighs as he follows Hermione down the corridors. She was giving out detention like candy.

Harry for the most part was just walking around making sure not to run into Malfoy and his little gang.

Slipping past Hermione and knowing full well she was going to lecture him later; he moves back towards the end of the train and finds only a blond girl sitting there. No doubt Ron and Ginny where sitting elsewhere.

"Hello Harry Potter." The girl said behind her magazine.

"Er, hello." Harry said in an awkward tone of voice.

"Do not be afraid, I believe you." The girl said in a mystic tone of voice.

"Er, thank you."

"Yes, when Dumbledore told us He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named return, my father took it seriously. Thanks to you, we were able to take precaution in case Death Eaters decide to come to our home." The girl said.

Harry said nothing as he simply stares at the girl.

Harry was thankful the compartment door opens and in walked Neville Longbottom.

"Oh, hello Harry. I see you're Prefect. Great job, must be because you won the Triward Tournament. Can I seat, I really don't want to sit with the others." Neville asks nervously.

Harry knew at once they were talking about him. Harry gives a slight nod and lets Neville pull in his trunk and sits down next to Harry.

"Hello Neville Longbottom."

"Er, hello."

"You went with Ginny to the ball last year didn't you?"

"Er, yeah I did."

"She says you're a great dancer." The girl replies.

Both Neville and Harry just stare at her in shock. She was certainly bold.

"Um, who is she Harry?"

"I have no idea."

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood."

"Guess what my Grandma got me for my birthday?"

"Another Rememball?" Harry asks knowing Neville had a habit of losing things.

"No," Neville said sadly. "I could do with one though, I lost the old one ages ago. Take a look." Neville said digging into his school bag careful not to drop Trevor the Toad.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." Neville said proudly holding up a strange plant. Harry could do nothing but stare at it. "It's really rare." Neville said as he beamed down upon his plant. "I doubt even the Greenhouse at Hogwarts has one. I can't wait to show Professor Sprout." Neville said.

"What does it do?" Harry asks slowly, eyeing the plant carefully. He did not know if the plant was poisonous or not.

"Loads of stuff!" Naruto said as if he thought Harry was finally showing an interest in Herbology.

At that moment, the front door opens and a pretty Scottish-Asian girl was standing there.

"Oh, hello Harry. Er, is this a bad time?" Cho Chang asks.

"No," Harry answers while feeling something like Dudley's fist in his stomach.

Cho stood there biting her lip, unsure what to say.

"Did you have a good summer?" Cho finally asks.

"Yeah, it was eventful." Harry said.

"I'm glad you didn't get expelled." Cho said as she was starting to chew her lip and her face turning pink.

"Cho, where are you?" A female voice said. A girl with brown curly hair appeared in the door way next to Cho. She took one look in the compartment and gave a dirty look to Harry who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, the others have got a compartment all to themselves." The girl said as she drags Cho with her. Cho gives a slight wave and she was gone.

"That was weird." Harry said sitting back down.

"I agree." Neville said just as his plant release pus all over him.

Harry couldn't help himself and starting laughing.

"Damn, I didn't think it would shot out pus so soon." Neville said as he tries to clean himself off.

"Let me." Harry said pulling out his wand with a flick of his wrist from his wand holster.

In an instant Neville was clean and his plant was purring like it was a cat.

"Wow Harry, when did you start to cast Nonverbally?"

"It's something I pick up over the summer." Harry answers truthfully.

"That's amazing. I heard it's really advance spell work too."

"Don't go spreading it around. I get enough attention as it is." Harry said as Neville nods in agreement.

The train started moving and Hermione came in.

"Ron and Ginny are in the middle compartment." She said as she sits down.

"What are they doing?" Neville asks.

"Wondering why Harry is being such a prick." She says.

"That's because they can be very selfish." Luna said.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded in her usual bossy voice.

"Luna Lovegood. I would be cautious of those two if I were you Harry Potter." Luna said in her mystic voice.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks cautiously.

"Ronald Weasley only care about the fact that he's best friends with the Boy Who Lived. Ginny Weasley day dreams about being the wife of the Boy Who Lives. I haven't heard them say anything about the person of Harry Potter."

This made Harry angry that a person he thought of as a brother would only care about Harry's fame. And Ginny, day dreaming to become the wife of the Boy-Who-Lived? That was an insult and disturbing. Harry mind turn back to one he liked and he thought it would be Cho. However a Slytherin black hair girl enters his mind.

The thought of her caused Harry to slightly blush. Thankfully no one saw it.

Hermione seemed to be offended.

"Why would you say that? We've known Ron for four year, and Harry and I have known Ginny for three years!"

"Yes, I know of you. All brains, but no understanding. You think you know everything don't you." Luna said, her voice didn't sound threatening, but there was a bit of a warning in there. "I have known the Weasley's all my life. I do not get along with them, but I know them well enough to know they do not care about Harry."

Harry broke out of his thoughts about Helena Walker, and immediately look angry that the Weasley's who treated him like a second son, didn't even care about him. Harry had to think long and hard, the Weasley's did seem to introduce him to people and even store clerks when they got together. They were starting to wear from third class second hand me downs to actually looking like second class citizens.

They also seemed to be very loyal to Dumbledore and listen to what he says.

Dumbledore. The root of Harry's current problems with his friends and life. This made Harry question his relationship with the Headmaster. He doubt he could trust the Headmaster so blindly like he did in the past, but he knew he would need the Headmaster's help to vanish the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Don't listen to her Harry, Ron has been a good friend over the years." Hermione said turning away from Luna and shifting her attention to Harry instead.

"Ron did abandon m more than once Hermione." Harry said in a slow yet dangerous tone of voice.

Hermione bit her lip and said nothing. She knew it was true. Last year during the Triwizard Tournament Ron did leave him out of jealously when he should have known better.

Harry thought back at the time Hermione left him. While it may have been stupid and they did repair their relationship. Harry knew it wasn't quite the same as it was before.

"I think Luna has a point Hermione." Harry said in a deep voice that left no room for arguments.

Hermione gave a hmph, and turns and stares out the window.

No one said anything for the rest of the train ride. Harry used this time to think about his friends but the only people he really knew was Ron and Hermione. Ron however was clear he wanted to use Harry's fame to increase his own status. Ginny only saw him as an icon to have a crush on, and not as a person.

Harry vowed this year, he would try to reach out and make more friends.

As soon as the sun began to set, Harry cast a switching spell on his robes to dress in his new Hogwarts Uniform which look much better now that he had a prefect badge and he bought some new first class robe.

"Well, well, well. Look who is it boys." A voice said that caused Harry to close his eyes to stop himself from cursing the ferret into oblivion. Opening them he turns around and stares into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, his school rival.

"Hello Malfoy, how was your summer."

"It was excellent. Why thank you Potter for caring about your superiors." Draco said in a smug voice and he puff out his robes and tried to make himself looks important.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asks getting his wand ready. The problem in Harry's mind was the first spell to use. He knew a lot of dangerous ones, even Auror's ones now thanks to Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye. However he wasn't sure if he should use them.

"Where are Weasley and the mud-blood?" Draco asks looking around. Neville came out and was surprise to see Draco standing there.

"We had a… disagreement and a… fall out." Harry answers coolly.

Draco smiled that made Harry want to punch the blond.

"Finally learn you could do better without those low lives on your shoulders. If you was sorted in Slytherin, you would learn the proper way to have real friends Potter."

"I'm still happy with where I am thank you Malfoy." Harry said in a cool voice but his teeth were locked in place.

Malfoy smile was lost on his face but he return with a sneer.

"You may be a Prefect Potter. However, if you cross the line this year, you'll be out of Hogwarts. Things are going to be much different this year. Though I am personally hoping you do something stupid because I'm going to be dogging in your footsteps this year Potter." Draco said. He turns around and leaves with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry said nothing but turns around and sees Neville looking at him with his wand in his hand.

"I thought for sure he was going to start a fight."

"He'll do that most likely at Quidditch when he loses the first game." Harry said as the train came to a stop at Hogmeade Station.

Harry got out and started carrying out his Prefect duties.

"Second years, follow the rest of the school. First years, walk down the path alongside the train." Harry said instructing the first and second years.

They did as they were told and he could see Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff doing the same with their own houses. Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw took example and began to direct students to the right way. Draco Malfoy however was shoving second years aside so he could get on the carriages first with Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't believe him." Hermione said as she made her appearance next to Harry. "I swear I'm going to report him. He hasn't even started his Prefect duties and he's using it to bully students worse than ever." Hermione said.  
"You can't take that with you, leave it on the train." Harry told a third year who seemed disappointed that she couldn't bring her small owl with her.

"Come on, we are going to be the last ones." Hermione said.

Up ahead, Ron wasn't shoving second and third years aside, instead he was walking into them causing them to fall down. He got in the carriage with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Ginny was also with him and they took off.

"Well you can report Malfoy, I'm reporting Ron. He has no right to be knocking second and third years just because he's impatient to get a carriage." Harry said in a strong voice.

Hermione said nothing and pretended like she didn't hear anything.

Harry help the other students get on the carriage before stopping to look at the carriage that was for him. A strange horse could be seen carrying it.

"What are those?" Harry asks Hermione.

"What are what Harry? The carriage is puling itself as usual."

"You can't see them?" Harry asks.

"See what?" Hermione said impatiently.

Harry grabs her hand and puts it on the horses neck. Hermione removed her hand at once and look a little freak out that something was alive in front of the carriage.

"She cannot see them." Luna said as she got on the carriage.

Harry followed suit as did Hermione and Neville.

"Why?" Harry asks as the carriage started moving forward.

"Harry, only those who have seen death can see Thestrals." Neville said.

"You can see them too?" Harry asks.

Neville nods his head and pets his plant which began to coo in his arms. Harry didn't know if it was weird that was plant could make noises, or plain creepy.

"Looks it's Hogwarts." Hermione said in hopes of changing the subject.

Harry turns and looks at the castle that was shining within the darkness.

Harry walks in and could see Filch standing at the door with a lantern. He seemed to be looking for a particular student and when Harry notice he was looking at him. He cracked a grin on his face. He's eyes following Harry's every move. Harry felt very uncomfortable and creep out.

Harry sat down near the end of the table and started to scan the head table for the returning teachers, and any new teachers.

Professor McGonagall was there sitting next to Professor Dumbledore's right while on her right was Professor Flitwick. Professor Sprout was talking to Professor Vectors.

Harry continues to scan the table until he saw something he should have notice before.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asks.

Neville and Hermione looks up and sees that Hagrid was indeed missing. Instead, the substitute teacher, Professor Grubbly-Blank was sitting in Hagrid's seat.

"Maybe Dumbledore doesn't want people to know that Hagrid is missing." Hermione said slowly.

"What do you mean 'not notice'?" Harry demands. Hermione said nothing but bit her lip. Harry returns to scanning the table and received a shock when a pale short woman walked in from the side door and sat on Dumbledore's left next to Harry's less favorite teacher, Professor Snape.

"That woman in the pink robes, her name is Dolores Umbridge! She works for Fudge at the Ministry!" Harry said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asks eyeing the toad like woman.

"She was at my hearing this summer and tried to stop me from speaking!" Harry explained.

"Surely not!" Hermione said in disbelief.

Harry frowns at his friends problem with believing everyone was either a saint or trouble. Those in the position of authority could do no wrong in her eyes.

It was then Harry knew Hermione's greatest weakness. Hubris. It was clear to Harry know that she couldn't accept defeat and had problems with her pride. It was clear to Harry that Hermione thought she knew the answer to everything and was right. She couldn't help herself; she had to put her pride before friends.

Dumbledore stood up, stretch out his hands as silence fell throughout the Great Hall.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said in a booming voice. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! To those joining us, we welcome you with open arms and wish you have a pleasant stay at Hogwarts. For those who have return, Welcome Back!" Dumbledore said with twinkles in his eyes and a large smile on his face; though it was hard to tell with his beard.

"Now then, I have a few announcements! The first; staffing. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is using his vacation time after nearly twenty years of solid work as the Hogwarts Grounds Keeper. Professor Hagrid will be back, after the Winter Holidays. Under the Ministry's Education Decree Number Twenty-Three, the Minister of Magic has given us a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge; Senior Undersecutary to the Minister of Magic. I'm sure you will all be joining me in wishing the Professor… good luck. Now then, tryout for the Quidditch teams will be held…"

"Hem, hem." Umbridge said before getting up. She walks up to the podium and looks around with a very large fake smile on her face. Dumbledore for an instant looks like he wanted to thump Umbridge for her rude interruption. However he calmly steps aside and lets Umbridge speaks.

"Thank you Headmaster, for the 'Kind' words of welcome! Well, it is so wonderful to be back at Hogwarts! Even more so to see all the lovely, young, smiling faces looking back at me!" She says in her sweet girly voice. Harry gave a loud snort knowing no one, not even Slytherin were looking at her with a smiling face. "I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you and I'm sure, we'll all be good friends." Harry gave a mock gag that seemed to have been seen by some of his classmates as they started giving soft laughs behind their hands. Other students look like they were insulted as if they were being talk to like they were five years old. "The Ministry of Magic, has always considered the education of 'bright' young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts that… each of you were… born with cannot be nurtured and honed by … careless instruction and must be attended and care for under the right guidance. The ancient skills unique to the magical community must be passed down from generation to generation lest we lose them forever." Umbridge said and paused to catch her breath. Someone gave a loud snort but Umbridge paid them no heed. "Every headmistress and … headmaster of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. Then again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for out tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then between the old and the new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…."

Harry was resting his head on the table while other students began talking to each other. Harry didn't have to look up and see the only student that was still listening to Umbridge was Hermione who was hanging on word for word.

"… because some changes will be for the better, while other will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits must die while other be retain, and rightly so, wheras others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Umbridge gives one last smile and a soft chuckle before she turns around and sits back down in her seat. Dumbledore started clapping as did Filch; who was clapping very heartily. The other teachers joined in, but stop after three of four claps. Some students clap but they look a bit annoyed at Umbridge rude and dull speech."

"Well that was interesting." Hermione said.

"She's a pro-blood." Harry said.

"What? How can you tell?" Neville asks looking a bit shock.

"She mention on how ancient magic is and how it should be pass down generation to generation. She also made it clear that she wanted to change things at Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"What Harry means is that the Ministry of Magic is going to start interfering at Hogwarts and our Education." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

There was a great deal of chatter and moving around. It was clear Dumbledore had dismissed the school. Hermione jumps up and starts starting out her robes

"First year, all Gryffindor first years follow me." Harry called out.

They were small, but they managed to reach Harry. Harry counted their heads to make sure all the first years from Gryffindor were in front of him.

"All right, we're all here, follow me." Harry said as he leads them up the stairs.

"This is the shortest way up towards our Common Room. Remember the pathway carefully and mind the stairs…" Harry said as a first year yelp out loud. Every turns to a small boy whose leg was stuck in a magical hole. Harry waves his wand and the boy's leg was out of the hole without any damage.

"There are many holes in the stairs you have to be careful where you step. I would advise you all never to go anywhere alone. Always have someone with you at all times. Now then, watch your steps and follow me." Harry said. He took them to the main chamber where the stair cases like to move around. "Mind the stair cases. They like to change." Harry called out. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was that small when he started Hogwarts.

A water balloon fell on a first year girl who screamed in fright. A loud crackle was heard above them.

"Peeves, the school's Poltergeist. Peeves show yourself!" Harry called out. A farting noise was heard as several more water balloons came flying at the first years. Harry however waved his wand and banishes the balloons to the side. "Don't make me hurt you Peeves!" Harry said in a loud voice. With a soft pop, Peeves appeared.

"New icky ones, how fun." Peeves said holding a sling shot and a basket full of water balloons.

"Go away Peeves." Harry said, pointing his wand at Peeves carefully.

"You're no fun anymore Potty Wotty."

"Go away, or the Baron will hear about this."

"No fun Potty."

With a loud bang, the water balloons soured up Peeves noise causing Peeves to have a wheezing sound every time he tried to breath. Peeves flew away, cursing.

"Cool!" A first year said.

"Magic is wonderful, you'll learn much here at Hogwarts." Harry said. Hermione however was giving Harry a disapproving look. Harry said nothing but continues leading the first years.

"Brave Start." Harry said.

"Correct." The Fat Lady said swinging open allowing them to enter Gryffindor Tower.

"Gather around. Good now listen, as you no doubt heard from Professor McGonagall. A house is your family and home. Treat it right, and it will treat you right. You will find that your belongings have already arrived and are waiting for you in your dorms. Boys are up the north end, girls the south end." Harry said pointing his hands towards the stair cases. "You will be studying magic for seven years here, so I expect you all to try to get along with each other. We have books you can check out and read that contain spells, knowledge, intellect, Quidditch, potions, charms, defense and transfiguration. Our Head of House, is Professor McGonagall. She is a fair teacher and will treat you all with respect until you prove otherwise. On the right side of the entrance is the Gryffindor Tower Bulletin Board. You will see announcements on events going on around the school on there. On the left side is the regulation and games schedules and clubs. Our most popular game is Quidditch. Each house as a team. If you wish to know more, you may read Quidditch through Ages and Hogwarts Quidditch Seasons. I will also give you all a fair warning. We have a professor here who favors his own house. 'Professor'" Harry said as though the word 'Professor' was hard to say. "Severus Snape. He's the Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin. If you feel he is unfair to you in any way, talk to Professor McGonagall about it. Her office is always open and she is here to help you in case you need it. Older students in Gryffindor Tower, will be more to help you later on should you need it. Now, off to bed all you." Harry said dismissing them.

The first years all went up the stairs talking about how Harry was good at describing things then Professor Umbridge.

The moment they all went up the stairs, Harry realized it was quiet from the usual noisy common room.

"What?" Harry asks looking around seeing everyone staring at him. Some of them turn back and pretend to read books or the newspaper. Seamus however, stood up.

"My mum didn't want me to come back."

"Let me guess."

"She thinks you're mad, and Dumbledore is losing it." Seamus said.

Ron said nothing but found the fireplace to be quiet interesting. Ginny was watching the event carefully under her eyes. Hermione had already marched herself to her private Prefect's dorm.

"Is it because of what happen in June?" Harry asks.

"Well partly, but the Daily Prophet has been saying some nasty things about you Harry." Seamus said in his Irish accent. "I'm just wondering if any of it is true."

"You've known me for four years and now you are questioning if I'm mad or not."

"You have to see it from our point of view Harry." Dean said before his best friend could reply back. "Every year you get yourself in a crazy situation. Yet someone you succeed and no one knows exactly how. The stories of your success, well it's hard to believe if they are real or now." Dean said. Some students, even the older ones nodded in agreement.

"I can understand that, however have I once showed signs of being mad or insane. Do I go around like Gilderoy Lockhart seeking attention and fame?" Harry asks. Some people shook their heads as if Harry had a point.

"Well it would be easy to cover up a murder now would it if you are mad?" Seamus said.

"Are you suggesting I killed Cedric?" Harry said in a dangerous tone. Seamus took a step back realizing he was walking on thin ice.

"No one is accusing you of anything Harry. But we don't know what happen. Even your best friend Ron doesn't know because you didn't talk to him about it. We…" Dean said in a slow voice. "We just want to know what happen that night. Not the full details." Dean added quickly. "But the truth, please. Every year it gets harder to believe what you get yourself out of. We just want to hear it for once, from you." Dean said. Harry calms down and several of his lions were looking at him with a pleading look.

Harry said nothing but stares at them. He remembered what Aberforth said about Dumbledore liking to keeping things in. Never trusting others but rather using them. Harry knew one thing, he did not want to become like Dumbledore or Voldemort.

"The Cup was a portkey. It took Cedric and me to a graveyard when we tied for the Cup. It happen fast, the killing curse filled my eyes and hit Cedric. He was dead before either of us could react." Harry said in a slow voice.

"How do we know that's the truth?" Seamus said.

"Seamus, we agreed…" Dean said.

"No, I mean, how do we know that's the truth. No witnesses were around, all we got is his word and Dumbledore believes him but how do we know that's what really happened?" Seamus asks.

"He wouldn't make something like that up. Harry isn't known for being a liar." Katie Bell said in a strong defense. Fred and George nodded in agreement and said "here, here."

"My mother says different. She doesn't think Hogwarts is going well with Dumbledore in charged. She thinks he's finally losing his marbles in his old age and will eat up anything Potter will say." Seamus said angrily.

"That's rubbish. It's the Daily Prophet and the Ministry that's going down not Harry or Dumbledore. Gran canceled our subscription. We believe Harry. Gran use to work for the Department of Mysteries before the outbreak of the First War and did tell me she knew there were ways to use magic to prevent death. If You-Know-Who found a way to prevent death then he would surely come back. When Dumbledore said he was back, Gran believed him at once. The Longbottoms are throwing their full support behind Harry." Neville said. Seamus for some reason looks very angry and was turning red in frustration. He looks around for support, but he found none.

"You all want to follow a lunatic fine by me. I'm going to bed." Seamus said as he stomps his way up to the Fifth Years Boy's Dormitories. They all heard the door slam shut.

"Does anyone else have a problem with me?" Harry asks everyone in the room. To Harry's relief, nearly everyone shook their heads, including the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"You know we're with you Harry." The twins said.

"You've always been there for us." Angelina said.

"We haven't made up our minds about you Harry. Truth is, it's hard to progress what's been going on. You announce You-Know-Who is back, but the Ministry is in denial. We know you won't claim something that big unless there was some reason behind it. However, we're not against you either." A boy, sixth year by the looks of it; said to Harry. The remainder Sixth Years and some Seventh Years nodded their heads in agreement.

"The last thing we need is to divide the house. So if you're with me, feel free to talk to me. If you're not or unsure, don't talk to me until you can talk to me without creating a scene. It's late, let get to bed. I know it's Saturday, but I don't want Professor McGonagall to come here and punish us on our first day back." Harry said as he walks to the Male Prefect Dorms and enters. He closes the door and could see the room was nearly the size of the Dursley's entire house. Giving a heavy sigh, and without changing his robes, Harry falls into his four poster bed and falls asleep.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Holy crap, it's been a long time since I wrote a chapter with over 5,000 words. I hope you guys enjoyed this. As you guys may have notice, Harry and Ron's friendships, is basically over. No Dumbledore wasn't paying the Weasley's with Potter's gold. They were smart and drag him to very expensive places and used his fame to buy things they need. Only Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny were apart of it. Percy too but he's not a big problem yet. The only thing Dumbledore asks the Weasley's to do, mostly Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny was to keep a close eye on Harry. Harry and Hermione's friendship is going to end at the end of Fifth Year. It's slowly progressing. Instead I'm going to do a different trio. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom (I like Neville, i don't like Ron or Hermione) and Helena Black. Helena Walker is Helena Black, but I'll explain more in the next chapter.

Any suggestions please leave them in your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy.


	6. Snape's Potions Dilemma

**Spellbound**

**Author Notes: **Okay, the Prefect badge, it is not chosen by Dumbledore but by the Head of the School Houses. So McGonagall chose Harry over Ron. The Head Boy and Girl are chosen by the Headmaster.

Note: Memory Reflection Charm is actually flashbacks.

I forgot to say this in my last chapter, Pro-Bloods are Pure Bloods who are predigest against none purebloods. Muggles base, Half-Bloods, Near-Humans and Half-Breeds are second best and to be second best is to be the bottom of the class in their eyes.

Question, should I continue Ultimatum? I did discontinue it, but I'm thinking about restarting it.

**Chapter 6: Snape's Potions Dilemma **

Harry woke up in the morning and was glad it was Saturday. He enters his private shower and cleans himself. Putting on his new school robes with his Prefect badge, Harry leaves his room and sees the common room was empty. Knowing everyone was at breakfast Harry decides to visit the kitchen.

**Memory Reflection Charm **

"Harry, I want you to listen to me. I want you to go back to school this year and study hard. Not for good grades, but too prepare yourself for what's to come. If you can, teach some of your fellow students defense as well. You have the experience and knowledge of the Dark Lord and his intentions. More so then half the Order." Sirus says.

"I will." Harry says.

"Also, while your father and I may have learned much of Hogwarts grounds, we haven't discovered everything. We believed we only discovered barely a third of Hogwarts Secrets. If anyone knows about the secrets of the grounds, it would be the house-elves. See if you can earn their trust, and they can point you in the right direction. I'm also going to give you Kreacher to take with you to Hogwarts. I've told him to obey all your instructions and assist you in any way he can."

"Thanks Sirus."

"Harry, there is a room that exist at Hogwarts that cannot be open by a password. Instead you need to open a switch from the opposite wall." Lupin said as he describes the place.

"That sounds like a perfect place for large groups to duel in secret. Too bad it doesn't have a library like the Founder's Tower."

"You found the Founder's Tower?" Sirus said eagerly.

"In my second year, I stumbled across it. But I haven't been there since."

"I wish I could see it." Sirus said as he gave a laugh. Sirus hugs Harry before Harry walks out the door.

**Memory Reflection Charms Ends**

Harry stops and opens the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry said as the map came to life. Seeing no one around him, Harry slips past the suit of armor and mutters "cognitio est potestas." Like a cavern entrance, a small hole appears.

Harry climbs through and quickly walks the flight of stairs before stopping short and slipping past a small hole that seemed to be a window. Harry walks downwards and mutters "ostium apertum"

With a small click, the door in the floor changed into a set of stairs.

Harry walks in and sees that the Founder's Tower was still covered in dust as usual. Waving his wand, the dust disappears and everything looked brand new. The books repaired themselves and rearrange themselves on the shelves. The stand in front of Harry cleared and Harry looks at it and reads the engravings.

"_You who have found us shall be reward with our knowledge. Use it wisely young seeker, for the world can prosper with this knowledge or turn to ash by your choice._

_The Founders of Hogwarts."_

Harry moves forward and looks around. There was a book on a stand that was bigger than any other book Harry has ever seen in his life. Opening the book out of curiosity Harry saw something scribbled on the front page underneath the title: Book of the Shadow Caster

"_This book is knowledge of magic before our time. This book contains spells that can make any young witch or wizard the closest thing to a magical god. This book does not grant immortality. There are some spells once cast, they have heavy consequences. Seeker, you have been warned. Once you learn these spells, there is no going back._

_Salazar Slytherin"_

Harry opens book and was surprise at the table of contacts.

Animation, Conjuring, evening Summoning. Charms, Warding, Enchantments, Runes. To Word and Speech. Defensives and Protective to healing and regeneration spells. The book also contain some other spells known as Shadow Spells, Combat Spells, Martial styles and spell work. This book was the stuff of dreams.

Harry puts his fingers and ran it down to the table of contents. He quickly turns the page to the Martial. Looking at the spells and their effects, Harry half wonder how they weren't dark. Harry began looking at some of the spells and immediately got to work.

Harry walks down the stairs and headed towards dinner.

"Where were you Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Training." Harry said calmly pile his plate with mash potatoes.

"Where?"

"If you must know, I was in an unused part of the castle Hermione." Harry said in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Drop is Hermione." Neville said as he sits down and starts eating. Hermione look like she wanted to continue but wisely lets it drop.

Harry said nothing during the meals instead listening on what people were talking about. Deep down, Harry knew it would be like his second year all over again.

Before Harry realized it, Monday arrived.

Harry woke up and after two days training non-stop, Harry felt stronger. Ever since he did that Ritual of Enlightment; Harry felt as he was seeing things clearly. He didn't even need glasses anymore as he could see even better than ever.

Harry walks opens the door and sees some students going over their books while others were packing their books into their bags.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Hermione said as she read the bulletin board.

Out of mere curiosity, Harry walks over and reads the bulletin that was posted over the next Hogsmeade Weekend, October twenty eighth.

'_Gallons of Galleons!_

_Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?_

_Like to earn a little extra gold?_

_See Fred and George Weasley, in the Gryffindor Common Room at Seven O'clock weeknights, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs._

_(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk!)'_

Harry didn't know if he should be amazed, or laugh out loud. He knew Fred and George wanted to create a joke shop, but he had no idea they needed testers. Then again, he didn't really think ahead when he gave them his Triwizard winnings.

"They are so in trouble!" Hermione said pursing her lips like Mrs. Weasley. "Good Harry, you're awake. We have to talk them right away."

"Why?" Harry asks knowing Hermione was going to tell him regardless of he said.

"Because we're Prefects. It's our job to stop this sort of thing!" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Harry gave her a look that told him he was not interested in telling Fred and George off from perusing their dreams.

"I'll see you at breakfast Hermione." Harry said walking out the tower's main door and heads to breakfast. Harry sat down and piled his breakfast with eggs and waffles. He could already see Ron piled his plate with every bit of food he could get his hands on.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter," Professor McGongall said as she was handing out the schedules.

"Morning, Professor."

"Let's see, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astrology, Divination and History of Magic, is that correct Potter?"

"Professor, are there classes I can drop?" Harry asks.

"Why would you want to drop classes Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asks softly.

"Well, with Quidditch practices, my prefect duties and my… studies, I'm going to be very busy. I need to open up some time for myself and get more study times." Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows and studies Harry with a hard look.

"Very well Potter, what classes do you wish to drop?"

"Divination, History of Magic and Astrology." Harry says quickly.

"Very well, here's your schedule. I expect you to do well, or I will regret doing this for you."

"Yes Professor." Harry said as he receives his schedule.

"Hey Harry." A girl voice said breaking into Harry's train of thought.

A black girl with dreadlocks runs up to him, wearing a C badge like Harry's Prefect Badge.

"Hello, Angelina." Harry said.

"Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Excellent," Harry said with a grin on his face. He knew Angelina was a bit fairer than Wood who had been the previous team captain.

"Yeah, listen I've already book the pitch with Professor McGonagall for Friday, at six thirty, I want the whole team there as we do Keeper Tryouts. I want to know how the new person be able to fit in." Angelina said.

"I'll be there." Harry promises.

"Great." She says as she takes off with Alicia Spinnet as they head to their first class.

Harry looks back at his schedule before giving a sigh of relief over the fact he had his morning all cleared. However he gave a groans realizing that in two hours, he had Double Potions with Professor Snape. After that he had lunch than two free periods. He knew it could use that time, to do Snape's homework and get it done before the rest of the night. He also wouldn't have to do listen to Hermione lecturing and correct his homework over his shoulders. Though he did enjoy her correct his homework from time to time, it made things much easier. He ground realizes from three to five, he had Umbrige in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's gut was telling him he would regret it if he went.

Harry decided to go to the library for the next two hours and look at spell books that would help him for Charms and Transfiguration.

"Hello Harry."

It was Cho Chang and once more, she was without her friends. This was unusual as Cho was almost always surrounded by a group of giggly friends.

"Hey Cho." Harry said as Cho sat down across from him.

"Did you have a good summer?"

"Other than my trail, yeah it was good. I trained a bit and learn some things." Harry answered honestly. He was surprise he was able to talk to her. He was barely said a sentence to her last year.

"That's good, do you got a free period?"

"Until ten, then I got potions with Snape." Harry said. Cho made a face that said she pity Harry.

"I got a free period all day. No classes for me until tomorrow in the afternoon."

"That's good." Harry said.

"Yeah, I won't be able to enjoy it long. NEWT's are going to be crazy and worried."

"What you trying to do as a career?" Harry asks her.

"I'm thinking about being a healer." Cho answers.

"Cho, I thought you said you were going to help me with some charm work." A sixth year girl says walking up to them. Without looking at Harry, she grabs Cho by the arm and drags her away from Harry. Harry raises an eyebrow and pulls out Fred and George extendable ears.

"I thought I told you not to talk to him!" The girl said angrily.

"I just want to know the truth Marietta." Cho replies.

"There's nothing to know, we know he killed Cedric last year and is making up You-Know-Who's return to cover up the fact he killed Cedric." Marietta said.

"How do you know this?"

"My mother told me. She works at the Ministry remember. I overheard Minster Fudge talking to some experts telling him that Harry killed Cedric and panic. While it was within the rules to do so. It doesn't change the fact that Harry Potter is lying about You-Know-Who."

"I know you spend a lot of time with your mom at the ministry, but how do we know the truth?" Cho asks.

"Cho, he's dangerous. He manage to sneak in the Triwizard Tournament and win it by cheating."

"Did he cheat? You saw him during the first task. He was brilliant. I don't think anyone could have done that. Not even Victor Krum."

"Leave Victor out of this!" Marietta snaps.

"All I'm saying is that I wish to learn the truth. Besides I doubt he's that dangerous. Skilled and talented, but not dangerous as you think." Cho answers calmly.

Marietta sucks her teeth and doesn't answer.

"You're going to regret associating with him Cho. The Ministry is going to come down hard on him and anyone who associates with him. That's why they sent Dolores Umbridge is here. To honor Cedric's memory and attempt too bring his killer to justice. You have a future to think about and there are other guys in school who are, much better suited for you than Potter." Marietta said in a hush voice.

"Maybe, but I rather try to get to know Potter. You've heard the rumors, I want to know if it's true. We hardly know him other than the stories about him. It would be interested to see what kind of person he is."

"It's your funeral Cho. I can't cover for you if this blows up in your face. The Ministry are going to send Harry to Azkaban for murder. I just don't think it's a good idea to try and associate with him." Marietta said.

Cho said nothing but stares at her best friend. Without another word, both girls got their things and left the library.

Harry heard the bell rang and notices it was ten minutes till ten. Getting up and putting the library books away, he heads towards the dungeons and gets in line with the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry looks at the Slytherin's who were pointing and whispering behind their hands. However they stop when they notice Harry looking at them. Harry then paused and notices the girl from the book store standing with the Slytherin's with a calculating look on her face. She turns around and talks to a brunette and blond Harry was sure was named Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.

The door opens signaling for the students to come in. They did so and headed for their tables.

"Line up at the back of the wall." Snape says from his desk.

Looking at one another, they did as they were instructed.

"Welcome to your O.W.L year or more commonly known as your fifth year of Potions. Before I being with today's instructions, I feel it fair to remind you all that next year in June, you will all be sitting in an important year exam known as your Ordinary Wizarding Levels Examination. This will show how much you all are good at…" Snape said as his eyes rested upon Neville who gave a slight whimper. "… your potion making skills. I trust you all to scrape at least an 'Acceptable' in your exam or you will suffer my… displeasure." This time Neville gave a loud whimper. "I only accept the very best into my NEWT Potion Classes and Studies. Which means, some of us, will certainly be saying goodbye." Snape said as his eyes rested upon Harry; his lips curled at the idea. Harry stared back, loving the idea of no more Snape.

"However, we have about ten months before that fateful farewell. So whether or not you intend to pass your OWL Potions Examination, I strongly advise you all to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining an Outstanding Grade in my class or you will suffer my wrath." This time, some of the Gryffindor's groan knowing full well Snape was referring to them. Hermione straighten up and tried to look somewhat important.

"Before we begin todays lesson, our… Headmaster wishes for you to be paired…. From another's house."

"No." Ron shouted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Weasley." Snape said with a smug look on his face. Every Gryffindor knew at once it was best to stop, Ron however hasn't learned that yet.

"You can't expect us to work along side…. them!" Ron shouted. While they were glaring at Ron and smiling at the same time, also look like they agreed with him.

"Detention Weasley, and twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting the honorable house of Salazar Slytherin." Snape breathe in a deadly voice. Ron look like he wanted to argue but Seamus step on his foot, nudge him in the ribs and shook his head for Ron to be quiet.

Snape stared at Ron with a smile on his face, as if eagerly waiting for Ron to say something else. After a minute or so, Snape looks at the rest of the class.

"Despite the… reasons I gave our headmaster. He has… requested that I partner a Gryffindor with a Slytherin. I have here, a list so when you hear your name. you and your partner will go to the assign table with no complaining. I will not be taking questions and I can assure you, I will not be tolerating cheating. I also promise you my students," Snape said looking at his Slytherins. "that your grade will not suffer from your partner's…" Snape's eyes rest upon the Gryffindor's. "… lack of abilities." Snape said with his lips curled. Some Sytherin's laugh while others snickered.

"Now table one, Ronald Weasley you are partner with Vincent Crabbe."

Pansy Parkinson was partner with Parvati Patil. Lavender Brown was partner with to her horror, Millicent Bulstrode who also did not look happy about being her partner as well. Seamus and Goyle were partnered as well but they next announcement shocked everyone inside the classroom.

"Draco Malfoy…. And Hermione Granger."

"No!" Draco shouted in horror. Unlike Ron who shouted out of term, Draco was allowed to and didn't get punish.

"I did not partner you up with Granger… without good reason Draco. Go to table five, and behave yourself Draco."

"I do not want to partner up with the mudblood for a year Professor." Draco protested.

"Unfortunately you'll have to bring your complaints to the Headmaster. He… wanted you paired up with Granger." Snape said in a soft voice. Though there was a hint of a warning in it that told Draco to drop it and do what he was told. Draco notice too and drops his complaint and throws his stuff at table five before sitting down looking upset.

Snape went back to his list; partnering up Tracy Davis and Neville together. Dean and Daphne Greengrass ended up as partners. What happen next was shocking.

"Harry Potter, our beloved celebrity." Snape sneered mocking Harry. Harry said nothing but kept calm and let Snape insult him. The Slytherin's all look at Harry, who loved to hear Snape harass him. Seeing how Harry wasn't taking the bait, Snape continues in a disappointing tone of voice. "Helena Walker you two will be partner together at table seven."

Harry walks towards table seven and carefully sets his stuff down. Helena was already seated and refuse to look at him.

"Blaise and Theodore, you two will be partners seeing how there are no more Gryffindor's to spare." Snape said.

Snape moved to the front of the classroom and faces all the fifth years now with their partners. Some of them did not look happy.

"Today we will be mixing a powerful potion that often comes up in your Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams: The Draught of Peace. A potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy sleep and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Snape. Over at table five, Hermione straighten up looking very serious. She was no doubt giving every ounce of focus on the assignment. "The ingredients and method –" Snape flicks his wand "-are on the board. You will find everything you need –" Snape flicks his wand open and the cupboards sprung open. "- in the store cupboards. One partner will prepare the ingredients and both partners will make their own potion. You will be grade as a whole, not as individuals. You have one hour and a half… begin." Snape said.

Without saying a word, Helena got up and grabs the supplies while Harry began to prep the cauldron. He looks at the board and quickly tries to memorize the instructions. He quickly writes them down, knowing Snape did not like people who kept looking at the board and would harass any Gryffindor who did.

Helena came back and dumps the ingredients between them and both got to work cutting and sorting them out.

Just as Harry predicated, Snape could not have set the class on a more difficult, and fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be made just right, and stirred in the right direction and added at the right time. Harry wondered if this is what Snape considered to be an OWL level potion, he hate to see a NEWT level potion.

With ten minutes left, Snape spoke to the class. "A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion."

Harry was pleased to see a light silver vapor was indeed rising from his cauldron so was Helena's who proved to be quick skilled at making potions.

Snape however, notice Potter's potion and walks over.

"What is this Potter?"

Every student turns to look at Harry and Snape; their rivalry well known between them. As there was no love loss and both despise each other. The Slytherin's looked excited as they loved to watch Snape belittle Harry and get him in trouble for no reason at all. The Gryffindor's had their fingers cross and prayed Snape wouldn't take so many house points from them. They've already lost fifty thanks to Ron and his smart mouth.

"The Draught of Peace." Harry replies coolly.

"Indeed. I cannot help but wonder, how is it you made the best potion in the class, when your past performance has been utterly… terrible." Snape said in a soft voice.

"I just followed your instructions."

"Indeed. Or has Granger been whispering instructions in your ear?"

"I'm sure you would have heard her trying to talk to me." Harry replies calmly but was getting angry.

The smiles of the Slytherin's were slowly fading and they were wondering what was going on.

"Indeed, which makes me even more curious about your performance. Did you help him Miss Walker?" Snape asks softly. Helena shook her head.

"Well then, I have nothing more to say to you Potter." Snape said as he walked to the front of the class. Turning around, Snape addresses the class once more.

"Time is up, for those of you… who successful managed to brew this potion. Place it in a small vial with your name written on it. As I said before, your grade determines by you and your partner's success. You will bring the vials up to my desk for testing. Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making, it will be handed into me on Thursday. This assignment must be written on one parchment and must be done by you and your partner. I will allow a group of three to do this assignment together. No more than that." Everyone moan at the thought of spending more time together outside the classroom. Helena grabs Harry's vial along with her own and present it to Snape who gave her a soft nod.

Harry walks out with Helena beside him.

"Do you have any classes after dinner?" Harry asks.

"No. But we got till Thursday and one day with you was enough." Helena stated coolly. To Harry, she had an amazing soft voice.

"I rather get this done today before we both get a zero on the assignment." Harry said calmly. Helena looks at him with a calculating look in her eye.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the library at seven." She said as she walks away from Harry and joins Daphne and Tracy.

Harry sighs and wondered why the girls in Slytherin had to be complicated. In fact, most girls he knew were complicated.

Harry walks off towards lunch and ate with Neville who had received zero. Harry promise to help him this year for Neville has been nothing but supportive of Harry over the years.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

cognitio est potestas – Knowledge is Power (Latin)

ostium apertum – Open Door (Latin)

The Founders Tower is something I discovered when I read about it from the Chamber of Secrets Game. It's located on the 7th floor, in the middle of Hogwarts. As you can tell, it's very hard to find and get into.

Martial is another term for dueling. It means of or appropriate to war; warlike. I'm using it (Not martial arts) as a magical term for fighting and dueling in battles. It's different from duels, in duels you try to defeat you opponents without harming them. In Martial (Battle Duels) you try to defeat you opponents by harming or killing their opponents. (Not the Dark Arts)

Ritual of Enlightment – it brings out the person's full potential out. Not right away, or instantly, but slowly and over time. I want Harry to be strong, but not insanely strong over the beginning. If you guys are interested, I'm going to reveal Harry's growth at some point in my story, won't say when, I want to surprise you all.

This will not be a Harry Potter and Cho Chang fanfic. Cho is merely hitting on Harry because she likes him but she also wants to know what happen to her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory's death.

P.S. I need help with names for magical dueling styles. All I can think of is Weaver; a person who can cast multiples spells at once. Their weakness is they lack power but are very good with agility.

If you guys can think of magical dueling styles please let me know. I would really appreciate it.

As always please leave your reviews. I really enjoy them.


End file.
